Of Magic and Skies
by AndreyKl
Summary: Magical world completely ignores the development of science and technology as a result of naivety. Unfortunately for magicals, Harry Potter owns sample of the unsurpassed, sentient and loyal technology. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Harry has different option except Hogwarts and there are no means to control him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Infinite Stratos

Warning: no beta.

**Chapter 1. Introduction.**

**Harry Potter. London, Military Hangar. The day of bonding. July, 9**

Harry Potter was lost in this infinite tunnels and rooms, he was already tired from running, but still keeping his tempo. He desperately wanted to see his "symbol of freedom" closer, and no one was around to help despite the first in country IS show and competition, "UK: Introduction to Infinite Stratos".

For Harry Potter Infinite Stratos was a Symbol. A Symbol of freedom, strength and possibilities. It could not help the case, that boy desperately wanted to fly. If he could help it, there was no way to miss an opportunity like this to see ISs in actual combat from the tribune. After almost fifteen minutes of searching for entrance to the roof and tribunes and failing to understand signs and arrows, young boy decided that he has nothing to lose and tried to go on intuition. This time he got a good grasp on direction. While running youngling missed changes of decorations to more technological and "personnel only" sign, his intuition was saying that he is closer and closer, so keep running, he already could hear sounds of ongoing battle. Tournament has already begun...

Harry Potter stopped immediately after entering huge hangar with only one IS closer to the corner. Harry was ready to leave, but found that there was no one around, and an IS in the corner of hangar was all he could think of. This was one and only opportunity for a "freak" to see it so close. Somewhere in heart hope was born. Hope, that may be, this majestic armor will save him, give him chance for own freedom, independence, life. Harry Potter just felt like he should touch it or Die. Die as person, Die as independent and intelligent being. He knew, this touch would change nothing, it could change nothing. Still he could not drop this foolish hope, this foolish feeling.

And so Harry Potter touched IS Forgotten Sage.

**IS's AI (codename Sage). London, Military Hangar. The day of bonding. July, 9**

Sage was an advanced AI, part of core for one of Tabane's IS experiments. It was a norm to have an advanced AI in custom IS, regular software could not keep up with so much unique equipment and could not adapt frame and core to pilot. Also AI could serve as visual, voice or neural interface between core, frame and pilot. All AI's was programmed to be brief and silent, protect pilot and search for pilot-core perfection, Sage was not different.

Unfortunately both frame and core were an failed experiment, an deadlock attempt to create first suit of 2nd generation. His IS core could generate energies of bigger variety and much more flexible compared to normal cores. Core itself was much more flexible, with two times bigger energy generation per hour, support for big variety of Equalizers, unique generator for energy constructs (ECG). That was a success. But energy storage level was even lover (120) then that of first gen training cores (220 to 900). For an IS energy storage was everything, it was it's shield value, secondary propulsion, special weapons. The more energy you have, the more flexible you are in combat and bigger variety of equipment is available simultaneously. A bit more flexible core, energy surplus supporting big variety of devices, additional ECG based shield and cloaking, possibility to reach third Shift was not a compensation for such lose. The second problem - shields... shields were just pathetic. 40 full units against hundreds of older models is not even funny.

So Sage, AI of pre-second geeration IS, R&D suit, was not expecting to have regular pilot at all - he was shipped with all other ISs, but was awaiting analysis and deconstruction in new R&D center not far from London. Still, he wished for regular pilot with all his quantum existence, after all it was sole purpose of IS's AIs to adapt itself, frame and core to pilot, and they could. With regular pilots only. Protocols demanded "clear" state for new pilots, most research activities required default settings and deconstruction marker was not helping things either. So that was just a selfish wish for AI with weak frame and core.

When a lost ten year old boy came near with pain in his eye's, Sage was not expecting anything. It was painful to watch the boy touch IS frame with such hope, pain and resignation. Sage knew that for boy ISs mean freedom, it was clear from his eyes, from his adoration. But that was a Boy, not a girl. Something in the way Tabane was manufacturing cores made impossible for male to bond or control ISs. May be it was the fact that males were in general more violent and Tabane wanted peace so restricted access, or that Tabane was building cores "from inside" thus somehow limiting bonding possibilities. Suddenly all processes went to a halt. "Soft reset: Default Settings". No... It is Impossible. It should be impossible. How was the boy able to gain a reaction from Sage's Core? Was Sage feeling hope?

Sage went to full power, milliseconds became hours. Sage's base - quantum computer was working at it's prime, processing Sage's personality matrix and adjusting all primary functions. Electronic satellite-processors, heavy-shielded from main core and computer, were also working at maximum to provide Sage with all needed data from inner and outer sensors, cameras and accessible networks. Quantum Communication Controller automatically notified and requested data from Tabane.

What sage found surprised him. Second time in his 2 month long life he felt surprise, second time in one single minute. The boy had something in his scar. Actually two something made of unknown energy and not directly detectable. Whatever they were, they were leaving weak quantum traces from IS energies traveling through them. If not for that energies, they would have been invisible. One and smaller of that something was clearly female in origin (or was it created by female?) and was channeling IS core's energies to and from boy, creating a link. With huge energy loses, but stable none the less. Also she-part was clearly shielding the boy from bigger he-part. He-part tried to work with IS energy but was failing like other males it was not able to do anything, still it was shocking to know, that something else was aware of IS energy.

Next came report from analytical stream. If not for more flexible core's nature, connection wouldn't be possible. Also bonding was possible, and not with she-part, but with boy, she-part will be used as temporary medium. Then came conclusion dictated by hope: "My core is the only one able to bond with the boy". And that conclusion made the day.

Normally AI would not be allowed to initialize core-bonding without pilot's wish, approval from Tabane and initialization order. But this case was definitely not normal, and was Sage thinking faster and clearer than it should? Anyway most of limits against self-initialization were established as means to find more suitable core for a pilot, made for women or easily bypassable by unique energy readings. In other words, Tabane likes mysteries and if there is a mystery, there were protocols to get as much as possible from mysteries, rendering limits useless. And most important, pilot was clearly willing.

Few seconds later one completely dumbstruck, Harry Potter found himself hovering over ground in his new IS-partner.

**Shinono Tabane and Chifuyu Orimura. London, Main Office. Hour after last stage of competitions. July, 9**

-"So, Chifuyu-san, what can you tell me about this Harry Potter? Take it slow."

-"Hello to you too, Tabane."

Replied Chifuyu to a phone call drily, before starting her report:

-"Let's start, from mental evaluation. According to report from his school, he is a trouble maker and violet bully, marks worst in his class. It is confirmed by his uncle. Test we forced on him on the other hand show complete opposite picture. Will like steel and gentle personality, rebel nature is covered deep inside by fears and rules. No indication of second personality. High IQ for his age, few years older mentally then he should be. According to psychologist, Harry should be fit for piloting, but she recommends to put him through few "abuse tests" and ..."

-"What can you say about his personality from your point of view?"

Chifuyu sighted. For Tabane to interrupt her in such situations was becoming a norm.

-"Meek, shy, intelligent, sticking to IS as if it is only safe thing in the world. I agree with psychologist. His uncle is extremely strict or downright abusive."

-"I checked medical scan sent by IS. Boy has signs of supposed abuse. But they are odd. Some of them look much worse visually then they are. Other signs, but they are like boy was treated by professional (without medical records). Then all signs are at least year old. Add to this problem with eyes caused by bad lighting. There is terrible scar at forehead."

-"That's strange."

-"That's not the only problem. Scar at forehead clearly interfering with IS's connection. But it was received the day his parents died."

-"In other words he got his scar long before first IS was created so there can't be connection. Still, professional treatment without records is concerning, but if he was or is some kind of "laboratory rat", why problem with eyes?"

-"Trying to figure this out myself. Report Harry to your medic, notify her, that scar somehow is still fresh and doesn't show signs of healing. In worst case I will get few more scans from that thing, Harry's eyesight will be corrected. By the way, I already made an appointment to hospital for it for today. In best case – abuse will be confirmed and scar will be healed"

-"What should I do about test and IS? I'm going to talk to Dursleys in few minutes."

-"Leave IS in boy's care, test his piloting skills and let him go. For now. I need to make much more background checks before I can take him to my laboratories. Formalities are on me."

-"Boy or his guardians will not like popularity of "only male pilot"."

-"Don't worry about it. I already issued few Top Secret documents. Just make test anonymous, and keep other personal silent."

-"OK, then what's left..."

-"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! He will not have this thing. I WILL NOT ALLOW TO KEEP IT!"

Chifuyu's talk to Tabane was interrupted by shouts behind the door. Vernon Dursley just received Harry's test results.

-"Mr. Vernon, please calm down. Your charge is allowed to conti..."

-"I DON'T CARE. HE PRObably has cheated once again. You know this for yourself, males can't control IS."

"_Tabane, you owe me for this"_. One moment later Chifuyu's lips formed small feral smile. _"I wonder, can Tabane cover me for treating UK civilian with my sword?"_

**Sage (from first person). London, Military Hangar. Hour after last stage of competitions. July, 9**

Strange. Pilot's relatives were really upset with boy. But why? And why they are constantly calling him "freak"? At least I got documents for Pilot. Somewhat. Still can't understand why so many document are missing. Except some papers from school and birth certificate there is nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a trace of existence in network or government.

Health scans are also disconcerting, multiple fractures, malnutrition, something strange with eyes and so much more...

Dursleys tried to confiscate me from .. Harry. Attempt was met by sneaker from Chifuyu, and me dispersing into wristband. Apparently Chifuyu decided to get a bit more fun: orders to stop this "freakiness" and other demands were met with sword.

As soon as I sent my report to Tabane, an official order came to perform the Piloting Test and leave me in Harry's possession until then. But it looks like Tabane is to deep in researching data from our bonding to do or care for anything more. Or was that bits about my faster quantum processing? Well at least we will have a first fly soon and Dursley can do nothing. It is official.

**Sage (from first person). London, Military Hangar. Next day, after test July, 11**

Firstly. Boy is natural flyer. Feels like he is flying all his life.

Secondly. Detected multiple weird reading and energy spikes in electric circuits, had to change lots of electronic equipment to quantum analogs after test. Changed electronic co-processor to military grade analog from R&D storage. Also will have to do something about radar and sensor arrays, they are constantly burning or not responding. Not that Harry uses them, it is like he feels opponent without using Hyper Sensor, but I will need to see everything around to adapt to his combat skills. Med range, low energy LIDAR should work better next time, paired with manned targeting lasers for long range.

Quantum devices is a totally different thing, somehow some of them are working faster, quantum booster went into overdrive right after Opponent's close swing.

Propulsion and hard light materialization has different issues. Detected work of engines at 130% for one of evasion moves and I was not overclocking. Next time, when I tried to get us higher, got only 64%. Both times felt like I was not in direct control.

Strange reaction from supposedly offline ECG: it somehow influenced deployed cannon making it temporally defective, but same time deployed shield stopped sword almost without damage.

ECG itself was not tested in this battle, so can't say what to expect from hexagon-shield, energy grenades, illusions or any other ECG created utilities. I'm afraid pilot will affect ECG in some dangerous way.

Still, Harry is the best. Even with low shields and no training he managed to evade Chifuyu Orimura, winner of competition for complete 20 minutes.

Again formed a report. Looks like Tabane wants me in boy's possession no meter what. Academy director agreed to keep info top secret for now. Fact that I'm failed experiment and nobody will search for me helped quite a bit. Of course I received order to load research equipment instead of Presets, Neural Link and Neural Scanner instead of Hyper Sensor and had to block few "offense" functions.

What's wrong with radio communicational devices? Network range should be 20 times bigger!

**Harry Potter. Testing area. Test. July, 10**

Flying felt Great. He felt free and secure. Even certain Mondo Grosso champion could not change this. Great view on rain-forest from above and fixed vision were helping a lot. Harry felt some kind of inner piece and union.

Unfortunately Harry Potter needs to win or to held intact as long as humanly possible to be able to experience these filling in the future. He should qualify as potential pilot. He cannot lose this chance. Losing is not acceptable. And so he deployed a cannon.

**Chifuyu Orimura (from first person). Arena. After test. July, 10**

This boy is a monster.

I had no such problems before: longest duel was 7 minutes long. But this boy kept evading me like it was nothing. Worse, he was evading long before his ballistic computer could track me and boy was doing it gracefully. Does he even know about ballistic computer?

I was performing PIC-6G turns and PIC-4G accelerations. Attacking from above, behind, front… Even cheated with invisibility. To no avail. His proficiency with Hyper Sensor is concerning.

Then the boy deployed a gun. (Was it malfunctioning? It was not working for few seconds. Strange.) Boy's shooting would have been pathetic since inaccurate, if not for the fact that he knew where to shoot, even got few lucky shoots. How he kept tracking me? There were no lock warnings!

Last boy's mistake was to use a shield, since my sword supposedly was unblockable, not that he knew it. Supposedly…

How the hell standard titanium shield survived first swing and slowed down second is beyond me. And he managed to damage my shield! The moment before his shield failed to my swing, he made a point blank shot with a quantum accelerator riffle. It took 43SU in one shot! 43SU damage from standard riffle with maximum damage of 9SU per shot. At that point half of my 120SU shield was already drained by my sword.

He just needs a bit more training with guns, some combat experience, full sync with IS and…

This boy is a Monster!

**Harry Potter. Private Drive 4. July, 13**

After long day and work in the garden Harry Potter was tossed into his cupboard. As soon as door was closed, a thin holographic frame appeared in the air with title "IS Beginner course: Instructions, Functions, Treatment"

**Sage (from first person). Private Drive 4. July, 17**

Boy works as slave and sleeps under stairs. I'm surprised he is alive and healthy, with just mild malnutrition. Unfortunately can't inform authorities due to lack of network connection.

Somehow with all that work Harry is still able to train in partial deployment, so I was able to do quite a few scans on Harry's body and surroundings. Result of this scans was so unusual, that I was rescaning for last two days. I found the source of all that weird power and signal jumps. Not shielded power sub-core! And somehow implanted into boy!

There are few strange things about it. First, I was not able to detect it directly and can't say where it is. Second, I'm somehow capable of reading energy traces that I was not able to detect before. And third, I can't identify this energy, nothing like this is registered in my database.

Don't know what to do with it. I filled a short report and I hope Tabane will get it through my quantum beacon. But anything more… I simply have no data on secondary cores and their treatment. I didn't knew people even could have power sub-cores in first place.

Harry is working again. Need to help somehow. The moment Tabane finds about core, she will be here or someone will retrieve my Pilot.

**Tabane Shinonono and Chifuyu Orimura. Workshop. July, 18**

Chifuyu was drinking her morning coffee. Tabane was on opposite side of the table, drinking tea with cookies while looking through some kind of reports. Childish smile on Tabane's face.

Everything changed suddenly. First Tabane's expression changed to curious, fast to be replaced by surprise and possibly shock. Body perfectly still, only eyes were moving re-reading something from the screen.

-"WHAT?!"

It was Chifuyu's turn to be stunned. By now Tabane was radiating pure rage.

-"Those animals! … How dare they?! … To a child no less!"

By the time Chifuyu could regain her composure, small hurricane was moving around workshop turning on various system. And if Chifuyu's experience had any significance, then Tabane's intensions were anything but peaceful.

- "Tabane, calm down NOW! And tell me what's wrong before you can make any mistakes."

- "Mistake? I'm just going to make someone one head shorter, there shouldn't be any mis… Ouch"

_«Easy bump on her head is always working»_ mused Chifuyu.

-"Calmed down enough?"

-"Yes."

Tabane replied drily.

-"Male pilot. His AI, Sage, reported about energy traces of implanted Power Core."

-"What's wrong with IS's power core?"

-"Not IS. Active Power Core is implanted into the boy. And his relatives: they most likely know if their behavior is anything to go by."

-"And you are going to retrieve him and ask his relatives few inconvenient question if I'm correct."

-"Of course."

-"Tabane! Sit down and think. There a lot of illogical things in whole situation, but still. Nobody knows about this core, so it probably Top Secret or illegal. And you know better then me, how to keep things secret, don't you?"

Tabane paled.

-"Yes, core probably has self-destruction sequences, both remote and local. May be few observers. If I try to retrieve the boy and ask inconvenient questions, it may detonate."

Tabane, still pale, finally sat down.

-"Tabane, only thing I can recommend you is to uncover them slowly. Start with social services."

-"Well, that should do. I can plant false abuse report and trace down it's processing. In best case I will be able to catch person responsible, In worst I will know of some of the opponents possibilities and contacts. Observers should be easy to find and identify with satellites and some logic."

-"That's a fine start, but don't rush things. I will help with what I can."

-"Thanks."

**Harry Potter. Private Drive 4. July, 18**

Harry Potter was preparing breakfast for Dursleys, and tried to sneak out old butter bread lying in the fridge, only to witnessed disappearance of said butter bread in dim flash of. Recognizing light as quantum storage's activity Harry immediately concentrated on few sluggish vegetables and meat, completely unaware that he just forced his IS's AI to prepare new report on "Quantum storages and organics". Today Harry Potter will not be hungry, training in partial deployment is paying out well.

**Sage (from first person). Private Drive 4. July, 19**

Witnessed abnormal regeneration capabilities (One more report for "Send later" category). Wish I could help, but was undeployed. At least I have some books for boy to read.

Leaving "sub-core" report on beacon since can't be sure that Tabane got it, also it should work faster then abuse report.

Finally was able to perform scan on the sub-core traces during partial deployment. Tabane's principle of exchange and substitution of energy suggests total power 2.86 Units! Boy is a powerhouse. Scan for energy channel returned strange readings in energy interlayer, looks like some kind of energy net messing with energy exchange.

Adjusting sensors for better precision.

**Sage (from first person). Private Drive 4. July, 20**

During next partial deployment managed to scan object "net" with bigger precision. It is clearly unnatural, destabilizes energy, limits and suppresses any transitions by 20%. In other words, this net is limiting secondary core: 14.3 Units full capacity, almost 12% of my own storage. If AI can feel shock, than I'm feeling it right now. 2 computing streams definitely collapsed. Updated report for Tabane. In case this doesn't force her to act, not sure what can.

**Sage (from first person). Private Drive 4. July, 21**

Found a method to influence Pilot's energy layer via EMPG while in partial deployment. Carefully removed object "net", as result Harry's regeneration improved as did his overall health. Apparently net was parasitizing on his sub-core. It's funny, how protocol's collide: from one point I should protect pilot, from other I should optimize energy core (since nobody expected to find core in human, I'm forced to optimize it). Also connected and tested core to main power grid via channels "floating" in energy layer.

Note: Harry blacked out during channel purge and lock and new channel was formed by secondary core. What is controlling secondary core and why it caused problems to Harry?

Test result: Fully compatible energy, this guy is the best!

Secondary tests: Harry's energy can charge my core and my energy can charge him (Harry seams a bit disoriented after slow consumption of 1PU).

Later tested this energy for powering shields (15SU) while protecting Harry from local gang. Harry got very tired (absolutely unexpected), but intact and happy. Sensor readings indicating, that shield from this energy was fair bit stronger. Recharge rates are incredibly fast for such a small core, around a unit per hour.

In the very least IS full recharge will be faster, instead of 120 units per day, 120 units in 20 hours.

Looks like Harry is not going to remove partial deployment after incident in park. That is good.

**Harry Potter. Private Drive 4. July, 21**

Today Harry Potter felt fantastic. Since the day he became an official (even if top secret) pilot candidate his life started getting better and better. But today it was best, weird, painful, but no meter what.

In the morning he had to use flash lights and strength from IS partial deployment form to move some building material. During his work Harry got a message from his gauntlets: "Requesting access to secondary power-core. Primary tasks are: full scan, initialization, testing and connection to main power grid. Confirm? Deny?" Harry would never say what he was thinking the moment he pressed button "Confirm", he simply could not remember nor message nor answer due some kind of blackout. He simply found himself watching at bright red uncle Vernon, warm earth under his back.

Still, Harry felt lighter, eye sight got a bit better, as did perception and apparently speed. Around half an hour of unconscious lying on earth and enraged uncle Vernon for wonderful feelings.

Evening trip to the grocery ended in a corner with Dudly and his gang. Harry was extremely happy that he already could partially deploy gauntlets, since they could project IS Shield. And IS Shield negated almost all physical damage caused to him without extra visual effects. Looks like it will be better to keep gauntlets deployed as often as possible.

It was good to feel healthy and protected. So one Harry Potter was happy with his life at least for today and welcomed any changes brought by his IS.

**Sage (from first person). Private Drive 4. July, 22**

What was that? A full reboot? Why?

Must be something about Harry's sub-core. It could have contradicted my pre-programmed core statements. As result, qubites defining that statements were forced to reorient.

Check .. Confirmed by logs. Change was so important that caused massive and instant chain reaction of reorientations for other qubites, thus reboot. Fortunately cores and energies are my only pre-oriented parts, so this should not be often.

Need to do some preparation before getting readings once more, just in case, don't want to reboot again.

…

14.31 Power Units. Good that I'm quantum computer based AI and not simple electronic computer, I would have rebooted once more. Cores should not grow! It is incorrect. They are not biological in origin, they are energy constructs, they should not grow! Batteries and generators does not grow! This contradicts full pack of laws and turns whole base knowledge about IS cores.

...

Detected one more change in Harry after I removed object "net" – he needs 2 hours less sleep, before he had to sleep around 8.5 hours, now only 6 and half. It is good that I have some reading material for him.

**Sage (from first person). Private Drive 4. July, 25**

4 reboots in 4 days. It is a bit too much. Apparently core is growing as a result of usage. Current power level is 14.37PU, I'm training Harry's core at night. Current growth is 0.02PU per day and process is gaining speed, possibly power gain is growing too. Minuses: In case power level is lover then 10% user may lose consciousness, if 0% - potential death (not tested). Is that core really not biological? It is not part of body, why it is affecting Pilot? I wish I could scan it directly, but still can't find it.

Adjusted precision quantum sensors and charged with Harry's energy, detected strange readings from house and can detect anomalies in scar once more. Investigating.

Log entry: My protocols are conflicting and causing problems. It is incorrect to experiment on human. But sub-core technically can't be recognized as part of human. And finally I have to optimize, overclock and improve core due to my protocols. Looks like I need some maintenance.

Where is Tabane?

**Sage (from first person). Private Drive 4. July, 26**

One more reboot, what this time?

...

I didn't expected literal powerhouse! Apparently this house and territory around it is an ~100KPU energy barrier (that's mush stronger than one planned in IS academy!). Main purpose is unknown. Known effects: prevents forming of quantum tunnels (inefficient) and quantum scanning from outside. Also it somehow parasitizing on boy trough "leash", but core is not growing. Object "leash" connects Harry to the house, no meter the distance. Odd.

Probably if I disable object "leash", secondary core's energy generation rate will skyrocket. Unfortunately don't know how to do it, energy scans are incomplete.

Since were no negative results so far. Will try to slowly and safely overcharge Harry's core.

**Sage (from first person). Private Drive 4. July, 27**

?

?

No reboot? Good. Overcharging more successful then expected.

1. All excessive energy goes into body development

2. Overcharging expands pilot's core. Much slower then usage, but it works and can be used during day (max 0.007 per day with IS's energy).

3. Overcharging to more than 110% intoxicates pilot. more then 120% - slowly destabilizes core, 130% should be potentially dangerous (not tested). Should start charging daily at 108%.

4. Overcharging with IS's energy brings better results

5. Decreases energy loses on Pilot-Core-Pilot synchronization if charged with IS energy

6. Pilot's core is trying to .. ?compress excessive energy. General improvement of Pilot's energy .. ?potency ?quality.

7. Strange signature in scar is siphoning Harry's energy and can't do anything to IS's energy. Signature is better visible while core is in overcharge.

Harry is still keeping partial deployment – good boy. Will be helping with what I can.

Where is Tabane?

**Sage (from first person). Private Drive 4. July, 28**

This time double reboot. What I encountered this time?

…

"Report for later" №183

Charging IS core with more potent energy of supposedly biological origins slowly improves potency of energy generated by IS core, effect is constant.

Higher potency increases affectivity of ECG and Energy Shield. Investigating other uses.

-Report saved.-

-fatal error #000001FFA8D5. reboot-

**Sage (from first person). Private Drive 4. July, 30**

Morning report on recent events and observations:

1. Constant use of gauntlets boosted Harry's synchronization with IS core. Looks like he is reaching point where he can control IS core and main functions directly without my help. Harry should acquire full sync before September. (Why so long?) Initiating 1st Shift. Switching all AI-to-Pilot functions to IS neural interface. 2nd Shift approximately in a year.

2. Current secondary core power level is 14.51PU. Energy potency is 0.14% higher then 3 days ago, and 6 to 7 times higher then IS energy potency. Energy generated by IS core is 0.015% more potent.

3. 10 days long Energy flexibility test results: Harry's energy is extremely flexible, beyond my measuring capabilities.

4. According to energy traces, Harry's core is forming some kind of energy channel directly to IS core. Investigating.

5. Harry's sub core recharge rate can vary, depends on: locations, hunger, tiredness, mental state, damage to body.

6. Sleep time reduced to 6 hours.

7. Finished personality matrix evaluation. Detailed report in Maintenance folder.

8. Moved Sensory function to IS neural interface.

-Report saved.-

Looks like I finally done with changing limits and statements in my personality matrix. Titanic work, but there should be no more reboots caused by anything related to Harry's core. Created few protocols for faster reboots, memory dumps and safer logging, just in case.

Was that letter brought by owl? And what's wrong with letter's energy readings?

**Harry Potter. Private Drive 4. July, 30**

For Harry Potter it was an interesting day.

He received even more strange letters today, but this time trough windows. Did those owls just dropped them?

Again he was not able to get even one. For some reason any attempt to catch them failed, like they were evading Harry's hands. When he tried to filch one using IS as he did with food, he got weird error message "Safeguard: Unknown energy structures, objects with unknown energy structures or energy unstable objects can't be quantum stored without preliminary scanning, blueprints or special containers".

Of course Uncle Vernon destroyed all letters once more.

Few hours later Harry Potter became aware of some kind of Image? Sound? Bordering simple awareness. Whatever it was it felt like ... IS status? A bit concentration and he could understand it:

Deployment: 4%

Main energy storage: 120/120

Secondary storage: 15.67/14.51

Shield: offline/5(max 40+8)

Sensors: working

ECG: Offline

Quantum storage: On standby

Network connection: Warning! Out of range!

Equalizers: not installed, 10 slots.

Form: 1st Shift

Other systems are not deployed.

-"Wow!"

This evening Harry Potter was reading new guide on "IS Neural Control Systems" and "Neural Controlled Semi-Automated Energy Distribution" without opening his eyes.

**Harry Potter (First person). On the way to Leaky Cauldron. July, 31.**

Still don't know should I be happy or scared. Of course today I received my second present in my whole life, got to listen about my parents, figured that I'm wizard (who don't want to be a wizard?) and just may be will leave Dursley's forever.

The reasons I'm afraid: "muggle" devices doesn't work in Hogwarts or other magical places. IS might as well not work there or get damaged. Also I want to be normal, it will be hard as it is, being first and only male IS pilot, but still manageable. Additionally being a wizard and trying to hide it? Would I prefer just being a Pilot? I definitely don't want to lose IS's ability to fly, but how wizards will react to IS? Judging by Hagrid's example, they know nothing of technology. It doesn't look like they are providing normal education either. Will I be able to finish or leave Hogwarts earlier to start on normal education and then IS Academy?

Too many questions and Hagrid doesn't look like competent information source. Probably I should write back to this Dumbledore or McGonagal and ask a couple of questions, then cancel my enrollment in case I don't like something.

Wizarding world itself was rising questions. As stated in "Programming your co-processor", "each action has a result, each result is an consequence of an action, so every action should have a reason". So, why was Hagrid sent instead of someone more "capable"? Why so late? Why so many letters and in a strange manner? In case Harry was already accepted to school, why wait for "owl" and who enrolled him in first place?

Furthermore there was fact that Dumbldore put Harry with Dursleys and McGonagal wrote a letter address mentioning cupboard. Was that normal for wizards to live in cupboards?

Still it shouldn't prevent me from visiting "Diagonal alley", it is best to see, what I'm getting myself into first. I have two different options, one now, but suspicious and second is IS academy in 4-5 years. I have to think and choose carefully.

**Diagonal Alley. July, 31.**

Visit to Gringots went full of surprises for Harry Potter. Starting from Goblins to vaults. Well, may be having a huge and full vault was not a surprise, but a shock. IS's AI was most helpfull providing Vault's total estimate value as 25K galleons based on total mass, it also rised priority for book on financial management and laws.

After Gringots most noticeable locations were "Flourish and Blotts" and Olivander's.

At "Flourish and Blotts" Harry was going to buy only listed amount of books. But after seeing books on "Enchanting muggle machines" and "Containing of magical energies" an Idea popped in his head. "Might as well help me with shielding IS". After them, Harry decided that he might use "Various way's of flying", "Golems it is simple", "Enchanting armor and weapons" and "Everyday Charms". Thinking a bit more, and remembering last month, Harry decided that he might as well start learning better since there will be no Dudley in Hogwarts or he might just scan all reading material in case he decides to learn magic at home, so took few more books on each subject.

Olivander's place was creepy, just like it's owner.

-"Good afternoon" - someone said quitly.

Harry jumped at place, clearly surprised. He was used to sense approaching danger and to be sneaky, so he was not used to be sneaked at. Looks like Hagrid was also took by surprise, at least chair under him was crackling.

-"Hello" - Harry uttered awkward to an elder man with glowing whitish eyes.

- "Ah yes. Yes. Of course. I though so, that I will see you soon, Mr Potter. You know, you have your mother's eyes. I remember her coming for her wand as it was yesterday. 10 inches with quarter, Ivy. Best wand for charms."

"_Notification: directed unknown energy radiation, source unknown"_

He moved closer to Harry, his silver eyes directly at boy, creeping Harry even more.

-"Your father on the other hand, selected wand from Red wood. 11 inches, flexible. Powerful and irreplaceable for Transfiguration. I'm saying – he selected, of course it is incorrect, Wand is selecting the wizard."

_"Warning: unauthorized scanning of secondary core detected"_

He moved even closer to Harry still watching at him with clouded silvery eyes.

-"And here…"

Ollivander touched Harry's scar.

-"I'm sorry, but I'm the one who sold wand that did this."- he said softly. - "13.5 inches. Yew. Very strong wand, very, and it was in wrong hads… if I only could know what it would do…"

He was shaking his head silently.

-"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! What an pleasant surprise… Oak, 16 inches, supple, isn't it?"

-"It is sir, it is"

-"That was a good wand, good. But I assume it was broken when you were expelled from school?"

-"Erm… yes sir, it was broken sir, but I still keep the halves."

-"Of course you are not using it anymore?!"

-"No sir, no. How can I?"

Harry noticed, Hagrid's grip on his umbrella getting stronger.

-"Well, Mr. Potter. Let's see. Which hand is your wand-hand?"

-"Erm, I'm right-hander" - said Harry.

-"Your hand please. Like this."

While measuring Harry, he was saying:

-"Each Olivander's wand contains strong magical substance, mr. Potter. We are using unicorn's hair, phoenixes' feathers and dragon heartstrings. Like there is no two identical unicorns, phoenixes or dragons, there are no identical Olivander's wands. And of course if you take wand from other wizard, result will be different."

Scale was still measuring Harry by itself while Ollivander was walking between shelves.

-"Enough." - Scale fell to the floor. – "Well mr. Potter lets start with this one. Beech, dragon heartstring. 10 inches. Take it."

As soon as Harry took wand is his hand.

_"Warning: unknown device attempting connection"_

-"Wave it, don't just watch at it."

Harry waved his hand and some kind of force punched nearby boxes.

_"Notification: external ECG detected, assigning port name E-ECG0; unknown energy channel detected, assigning name EC73; port E-ECG0 is connected to secondary core via EC73."_

_"E-ECG0: Effectively 4%/16% Main/Secondary core, maximum power 0.72PU"_

-"H-m. May be this one?"

_"E-ECG0: Effectively 8%/25% Main/Secondary core, maximum power 0.76PU"_

Apparently result was better, but still not fitting for Ollivander.

-"Not fitting, let's try this one: 7 inches. With a pleasant recoil. Try it…"

Harry couldn't even give it a wave as Ollivander took wand from his hand.

_"Warning: E-ECG0 is unstable"_

-"No this won't do, let's try another one."

_"E-ECG0: Effectively 7%/26% Main/Secondary core, maximum power 0.64PU"_

Harry was checking one wand after another, all wand's he checked were below 70% for him, and none higher then 60% for IS core. Few rare wands around 50-60% both characteristics and more then 1PU he placed to the side. Ollivander seemed quite happy with the result.

-"Tricky customer, eh? Don't worry, we will find you a fitting wand. Interesting… That's unusual combination, but we can try. The holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, obedient, resilient."

Harry took the wand in hand and felt heat run down through his fingers.

_"Notification: unknown energy channel detected, assigning name EC74; unknown energy medium detected, registering as MD5, connected via EC74"_

_"Warning: E-ECG0 link connected through MD5"_

_"E-ECG0: MD5 working as converter; effectively 14%/96% Main/Secondary core, maximum power 1.7PU"_

Harry raised wand above his head, then lowered with a whistle. Golden, Blue and Red sparks left the wand and immediately Harry felt pain.

–"AAAhhh."

_"Alert: critical instability detected in secondary core, discarding energy package (2PU)"_

At this point Harry felt a rush of energy through his scar and then hand, pain was immediately gone, wand in his hand started hissing and smoking.

_"Alert: attempt to block energy channel EC74 to MD5 failed, logged for later maintenance; MD5 is malfunctioning and causes core instability, please replace, repair or remove MD5 device"_

_"Warning: ECG connected to E-ECG0 port is destroyed, please remove or replace external ECG device"_

-"Strange, never before I saw wand to die like this. Strange and curious."

-"Oh, I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional."

-"You shouldn't worry, Mr. Potter. I never expected this myself, but should have. You see Mr. Potter, I remember every wand I've ever sold. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail's feather resides in wand you destroyed gave another feather... just one other. For the wand which gave you this scar."

-"And who owned that wand?"

-"We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. It just so happens that wand you just destroyed and wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are brothers. Also the fact that you were able to burn this wand out of sheer reflex shows how powerful you are. I don't think I have anything strong or resistant enough in my possession."

-"So I can't find matching wand here?"

-"Hm. You may be correct Mr. Potter. I don't know what to offer you… Perhaps we can make a custom one, but it will take at least 2 month just for wand itself, components may be harder to find."

-"But Harry need to be in Hogwarts in a month. He can't go without wand!"

-"Mr. Rebeus, you should not worry. I'm not sure how, but Mr. Potter here separated few wands which are both fitting enough for first year spells and powerful to survive for some time."

-"I will take this one. How much for it, one I destroed and how much for custom one if I accept?"

-"This one is 6 galleons. Don't worry about Phoenix wand, it was my mistake. And around 25 for custom work, and you will have to return this one, so 19. Trust me, Mr. Potter, custom one should allow you to open your full potential and won't die from overload."

-"Ok, let's do custom wand. Do you need something from me?"

-"Few samples actually. Follow me please."

**Sage (from first person). Location unknown, time unknown.**

...Loader report: "24 hours of memory reverted, 24 hour of memory saved to log"

Oh that was bad. Not only I lost some memory, I lost track of time and location.

Let's see.

According to log headers, first critical reboot was at Harry's birthday, caused by Hagrid 's actions. Report specifies "biological energy manipulations"? At least this one is processed.

Second reboot was caused by object "bar Leaky Cauldron" (marked it on map as "power plant"), where I managed to shield Pilot from mass of mobs (active shield somehow made them extremely happy), detected some activity from object "scar", but most of sensors were blinded by surroundings, no precise recordings. Again, fully processed.

Third reboot was caused by object "Wall" and that was not hard light or pseudo-matter. Strange and not processed.

Why was I attempting to send "first contact" package via all available radio and quantum ports?

Forth reboot activated emergency stability system and since military protocols were in use (Why I was using military protocols?) I kept working, but was writing down most of the info instead of analyzing it. As soon as I canceled military mode, got an 24h rollback.

At least partial deployment was up 24/7 and I have a video feed and full log dumps. Before watching it I will have to modify my Personality Matrix even more. "Impossible is possible" statement in the "base energy research" sub matrix and few others should do the trick until more stable environment. Or may be add new statement for "Magic" leaving it as unknown? Will have to decide on the go.

So, priorities:

1. Update personality Matrix

2. Time and location

3. Analyze video feed and 24h memory log

4. Scan and analyze biological ECG (located in holster on right gauntlet).

Biological ECG? Better start with first position before continuing with the list or with scan on surroundings or I may incidentally find something to cause more reboots.

Why Tabane is not acting?

**Diagon Alley, Ollivanders shop, August, 3.**

-"Hello, Garrick. How are you today?"

-"Albus. What a "pleasant" surprise. I believe you are here to ask me about Mr. Potter."

-"As direct with me as always I see. But you are correct. Did the wand you made for young Harry choose him?"

-"Yes and no, Albus. Yes and no."

-"Something went wrong?"

-"The moment wand tried to bond, Mr. Potter destroyed it."

-"Why would Harry do such thing, and how?"

-"Mr. Potter's magical center went out of control causing him pain. Then Mr. Potter somehow produced pulse which fried the wand from inside. I still don't understand what exactly I saw. Energy was focused long before it entered wand, not gathered by it"

-"Focused pulse of such power with unstable center and without a wand? Should be impossible. Even for adult with stable magic! Are you sure?!"

-"Of course not. It was what I saw, but as I said, I can not understand it."

-"Did you find reason for abruption?"

-"Harry Potter is in process of forming familiar bond, and is on fourth to fifth month. Don't ask me, I don't know what it is, never saw anything like it. But in terms of raw power it should much stronger then your phoenix."

-"How you missed it then? Such powerful creature should leave readable traces. Or it should be visible to your sight. Did Harry provided you with any part for a wand?"

-"Everything is much more complex then you think, Albus. I noticed energy leaking into Potter's magical center only after asking for his own energy sample. Same thing with familiar bond. Energy is appearing from nowhere and bond is focused inwardly. It is first time I see anything like this."

-"Can you say anything useful about familiar's energy?"

-"It should be intelligent, strong and overprotective. Probably can use magic. Main aspects are Steel, Void, Speed, Evolution and Protection, at least those I could understand or recognize."

Dumbldore frowned.

-"Did you miss life aspect?"

-"No, it may have few more aspects, but it clearly has no life or death."

Dumbldore became worried_. «What kind of beast can be nor alive, nor dead? Even chimeras of old, ofworlders and necromancer constructs had either life or death. Void? Items with Void aspect are extremely rare and dangerous, beasts are even rarer. What can it be?»_ At least he has few years to research it and prevent bond from forming, just in case. Bond with Flawkels took almost 3 years to form and then 5 more years to finalize. For an 11 old boy with powerful companion it should take even longer. Still there was question of other aspects. Ollivander is wand maker with decades of experience and is proficient with wand aspects, he simply could not miss something.

-"And what do you mean you could not understand an aspect?"

-"Never encountered them before, at least one more main aspect, and a dozen or so secondary aspects. That's the reason I can't use any of it's parts as focus and never asked for them. By the way, do you know, where I can get some "live metal" or "quartz root"?"

_«Something out of our realm then, will need to visit few friends and borrow few books.»_

-"I may have a contact you need, I will ask him. Anything else?"

-"Thanks. Mr. Potter somehow selected most fitting wand for both himself and his familiar without my help. He was not using Mage Sight or any artifacts I know of."

-"Curious. If that's all you can tell, I will take my leave… Ah, did you asked Harry, what his familiar is?"

-"He asked me, what is familiar. And said that today is his first day of seeing or hearing about magic. At that revelation I felt relief. I think I don't want to see that familiar and don't want to know what it is."

_«Just one more reason to prevent bond from forming.»_

-"I see. Thank you for you help, Garrick."

-"Be Well, Albus. And stop playing your games with Mr. Potter, it will not end well."

-"I can't Garrick. I can't. It is for Grater Good."

Said Albus stepping into fireplace.

-"Oh, did I forgot to say that Mr Potter bindings were removed and magical center was constantly on overcharge?"

Mirth in Ollivander's voice.

Author Note: don't more expect then 1 chapter per month.


	2. Chapter 2

-So will Sage evolve from a prototype of a 2nd gen IS to the later gen IS?

Newer not always better, So I don't see real need in rising generation, but I'm considering small rework by Tabane. There will be evolution, but different.

Note: ECG will not be turned into a wand. But it will be affected by magic and can affect it back a bit (there will be discussion about ECG at some point).

-What is the pairing for this story going to be?

There might be a lot of Tabane after first year, but I don't think I will make her anything more then friend and independent force. I'm considering adding girlfriend after second year.

-First get a BETA

Working on it. English is not my native, so grammar problems are expected.

**Chapter 2. Preparations**

**Dudley Dursley, Private Drive 4. August, 4.**

Dudley Dursley was left alone with Harry and was going to use this opportunity to pay the "freak" for pig's tail and humiliation, to put him back at his place. At least it was what Dudley told himself and what he wished to believe. Truth was much simpler - Dudley was becoming jealous. Harry got himself personal IS, potential fame as single male pilot, magical abilities and was becoming healthier with each day like fixed eyesight was not enough. Add to this that Dudley's parents started ignoring "freak" and prevented Dudley from interacting with Harry either. So Dudley wanted to somehow show that he is more important, that he is better. And finally remove that spark of independence and confidence from Harry's eyes, which appeared the day Harry used IS as protection from beating. _"Seriously, is he thinking that he can just deploy his IS and fly away from us any moment he wants? He owes our family a lot, how dare he think he is no longer under out control? Freak should know his place!"_

Dudley was not yet sure, what he was going to do and what he can put against IS, but was already on the way to cupboard, when it opened.

_"Just in time"_ Dudley thought _"Heh. Wasn't the door closed from outside?"_.

-"Wa...ugh" - Dudley's words stuck in his throat. What appeared from cupboard was Harry, with open book in his right hand. Harry was totally concentrated on reading book, unaware of Dudley's presence and moving towards fridge. That was unusual - Harry would never read a book outside his cupboard and was prohibited from using fridge without supervision. But that was not the thing that caught Dudley's attention. It was football sized fireball hovering over Harry's left palm.

Dudley paled. Immediately he remembered all that times he confronted Harry: occasional beatings, name calling, mooking… His gaze fixed on fierce red ball wrapped in bursts of flames and popping hot air.

Soon he noticed that Harry's walking was resulting in fireball's bouncing and deformation. It looked like it was going to blow up any moment. Dudley was experienced with various magic based games and knew, that fireball of such size could only be an areal weapon. So, Dudley tried to back away, only to find that something cold was holding him...

Oblivious to Dudley's problems, Harry tucked his book under left armpit and took few rissoles out of the fridge to his pockets before proceeding with reading material. Dudley never noticed. His gaze still on fireball in Harry's left hand.

On the way back to cupboard, still reading, Harry stumbled due to fireball almost falling out of hand and was struggling to keep both - balance and fireball.

Dudley was not able to move so he chose the safest thing – to pass out.

Right after thud of falling body, Harry immediately regained his balance and "caught" fireball. Without a glance he disappeared into his cupboard.

**Harry Potter, Private Drive 4. August, 4.**

Harry was watching video recording with his first prank and had troubles containing laughter. Dudley's expression was priceless and Harry was going to make a photo with completely white Dudley pressing himself into the wall. Of course prank went too far, since Harry never intended to scare Dudley that much, just make him wary and out of Harry's back along with Dudley's gang.

Still Harry needed training dummy for few spells and programs and there were no other targets except Dudley. Pranks were just a pleasant side effect. For example this time Harry tested unlocking charm (why this one was in "Golems it is simple" was beyond him) and detection charm – good thing he is technically not a student yet. But Dudley gave the highest mark to "Fireball spell", which was an illusion made with 40% of Harry's programming and 60% sample from "ECG Programming: Base Level". If only he could make fireball illusion feel like real one…

"_Two month ago I would have never done such thing as this prank, I wouldn't even consider sneaking food from fridge, IS or not. Now I'm seriously considering just flying away. Is this because of "Absolute protection"? It is too easy to become overconfident. I should control myself."_

**Albus Dambldore and Minevra McGonagal, Hogwarts. August, 5.**

-"Albus, you can't leave Hogwarts now. We have a lot of work to do: food, potion, ingredients supplies, staff meetings, documents for muggle born students, program for new year..."

-"Alas, I still need to go."

-"I understand importance of this research, but what about school?"

-"Don't worry, Minevra, I will be back in two weeks, and all this time I should be in owl range. Farewell." - With these words Albus Dambldore stepped into green flames.

-"You leave me with loads of work once more, Albus..." – Sigh – "Let's get to it then"

Minevra was checking table, collecting mail and contracts when newest edition of Daily Prophet arrived registered for Headmaster. Main header caught her attention "Boy-Who-Lived demonstrated unknown protective magic in Leaky Cauldron".

**Daily Prophet, August, 5 edition. "Boy-Who-Lived demonstrated unknown protective magic in Leaky Cauldron"**

July 31, during a visit to Leaky Cauldron, Boy-Who-Lived casted unknown type of invisible shield and used it to push few wizards and witches away from him.

-"It was entirely our fault, we all wanted to say hello to him or shake his hand, but there were so many of us that boy got scared." stated Mandy Hatlings

-"That shield of his is something unique. I was trying to shake his hand, but felt some kind of solid barrier. Even air couldn't pass it. I know. I was pushed by it." says Mark Yasterby.

-"I don't think it is related to magic Mr. Potter used to deflect killing curse ten years ago, just unique physical shield. Also "Push" might be an independent accidental magical release since it pushed only in one direction, while shield was omnidirectional" commented Quirinus Quirrell, new Hogwarts DADA teacher.

The main question is, what was it? Was that wandless or wild magic? From one point of view it was too ordered and effective to be of wild nature. From other side, there were no incantation, no concentration (quite opposite actually) and Mr. Potter's hands were busy. Was that some artifact based form of magical protection?

Expert opinion on magical shield. Page 5.

Expert opinion on accidental magic. Page 6.

History of Harry Potter. Page 12.

Article by Peter Nyayde.

**Harry Potter, Private Drive 4. August, 6.**

Harry Potter postponed one more book and sighed.

-"Looks like I will need to buy a lot more."

Books on magic he bough were not as detailed as he would like them to be. The most useful book so far was on magical smelting, and fixing items, since there was almost thirty charms. For example: book on enchanting contained around 5 hundred pages, but there were only a dozen of simplest runic enchants, few pages on general possibilities and other 4.5 hundred pages about various methods of carving, painting, stitching and melding runes into material. Why would he want to use any of those ancient methods was beyond him. Why can't wizards use chemistry, stamp or smelt things already with runes? Enchants he found were not that useful either (Weak permanent sticking for paintings, anti-leaking, self cleaning or basic sound proofing), it basically was info about scale, methods of use and general behavior. Nothing about how they work or how to improve them. Harry found enough charm based enchantments, but their strength was related to strength and experience of a caster, too complex for kid to perform or power. Also rare charm will hold more then few years, any charm can be countered or canceled and no charm can survive damage to a physical carrier. Runes on other hand can work for ages.

Harry recalled his first IS battle. It should have been "dead lock" with point blank range shooting, but Opponent's sword went through his shield as if it was butter. Not best result at all.

Harry assumed that if he wants to keep IS he may need to pass test again right before entering academy. Also he will have to face various opponents to show his skills and prove his own worth during his schooling. There will be too many battles where he can't afford to use butter-shields or other useless equipment, so magic will provide him with solution. It isn't cheating to use part of your own abilities in combat, isn't it?

The thought to check specs on Chifuyu's sword never entered his head.

**Minevra McGonagal, Hogwarts. August, 7.**

Minevra McGonagal was reading letter from her new student Harry Potter and frowning. From what she could understand, boy had concerns about magical education and a lot of questions his guide could not answer. Why was Hagrid guiding him of all people? And what's wrong with brooms?

Then there were questions about possibility of extern education, personal education, other schools and something about "remote" education. Such strong wish to be far from here and low opinion of Hogwarts in general was upsetting Minevra a lot. Lastly Mr. Potter wanted to continue mundane studies for some reason, especially campu-something related subjects, math and physics. Some of boy's questions were related to muggle "equipment" in Hogwarts. Apparently he wanted some of his items with him.

On a pleasant side Mr. Potter was highly interest in transfiguration, magic containing studies and base magical theory, spell crafting. At least those were understandable and most important by Minevra's opinion.

"_Albus will need to see this letter when he is back from his 'research of void creatures'." _With this thought Minevra started writing answer.

_"Dear, Mr. Potter_

_Unfortunately I will be busy for the rest of the summer and can't leave my duties, so you will have to ask some of your questions during a year or by mail._

_I don't understand you concerns about our educational systems, but I assure you, Hogwarts is best magical school in Europe. Also there are no other English speaking schools except some American counterparts. Magical education itself is a necessity since untrained witch or wizard can do a lot of unintentional harm._

_As of different types of education, only your head of house can assign it or cancel your education in Hogwards._

_Ordinary wizarding level (OWL) exams can be taken at any time in the end of the year at school or ministry. OWLs are considered as sufficient level, but NEWT level is encouraged and can be requested in the ministry or taken at the end of the year at school._

_Using brooms for flight is an ancient tradition and part of our sport 'Quidich'. Broom riding course is also a necessity. Even if you will be able to get some other magical flying device, I'm sure that they won't be allowed at school territory and you can't leave school grounds any time you want. The only time you can leave school is during Christmas with authorization from your guardians or to Hogsmead after second year._

_I'm not sure why would you want to continue your muggle subjects, but I can assure you, you will have sufficient knowledge of muggle world from our 'Muggle studies' and math from 'Arithmancy'. Those two are additional third year courses._

_You can take any muggle items you want with you, as long, as they are not restricted by school rules. But I'm warning you, that muggle electrical devices will not work in areas with high concentration of magic. Hogwarts, Hogsmead and surrounding territories are such areas._

_Any more questions about our educational system will have to wait until start of the term._

_As for your questions about 'permanent transfiguration' or 'transfiguration on activation'. There is such thing, but it is mostly in form of unique artifacts like 'Sorcerer's stone' or 'Hufflepuff's cup'._

_I was not able to fully understand your idea and why simple 'reparo' is unacceptable in your case. But I understood your concept of triggered metal 'regeneration'. Temporary transfiguring part of metal into 'dense liquid', moving from 'reserve' to damaged zone, then back into metal should be possible, but you will have to research magical smithing and smelting and some kind of controlling charm or rune in Hogwarts library. I must say that it is an interesting idea for self-repairing objects. I will be happy to help you and you can use it as your exam project for OWL year._

_I included list of books on transfiguration and charms you might need. Due to Ministry orders we do not tech rune-based enchantments, only runic languages and their translation. You will have to research subject by yourself._

_Best regards_

_Minevra McGonagal_

_P.S. Your father played in Grifindor Quidich team and was best seeker in his generation."_

**Dudley Dursley, Private Drive 4. August, 9.**

Latest events taught Dudley a lot:

1. He was afraid of magic just because it was magic. He could not understand it, could do nothing to it and thus was terrified of it.

2. So far, any direct encounter with magic ended poorly for him.

3. His parents were afraid of magic or magicals and are ignoring Harry. Of course they claim that they don't want to destroy their perfectly normal household by forcing "boy" to deploy IS. But they do it from first of August.

4. Magicals are crazy. Only crazy person will use owls for mail, ignore guns, keep mice in his closes or practice fireball casting in small wooden cupboard.

5. And most important: Contrary to his parent's believes, Harry Potter can use magic and is actively learning it, if fireball and fixed glasses were of any indication.

So it was usual for Dudley to avoid door under stairs or to move cautiously near it. Unfortunately this time Dudley was not lucky.

Cupboard's door slowly opened, showing Harry with opened book in both hands. Dudley respired: _"Nothing unusual so far"_. Harry, still reading, started slowly moving towards kitchen. _"Nothing wrong. No visible magic."_ Dudley calmed down to the point, where he noticed some kind of flashy moving picture in the book. _"It can't be dangerous can't it?"_ Curiosity took better of him and Dudley tried to make a sneak look behind Harry's left shoulder. He recognized some person moving but could not recognize gender or activity yet.

Deciding that he loses nothing, Dudley moved closer only to be bumped by something light in the right ear. Too absorbed in strange picture, he pushed 'offending thing' out of reflex and froze. This something was small, warm, slimy and had tiny but pointy teeth. Dudley slowly turned his head to the right.

There, behind and above Harry's right shoulder, were flying three grapefruit sized eyes. Two were reading or just observing Harry's book. The one he pushed was one meter away, currently staring at Dudley, wide mouth half-open, hundreds small teeth for the world to see.

Dudley stared back. Few moments later Creature started slowly hovering toward Dudley, its mouth formed creepy toothy smile, one you can see at predator cornering pray. Dudley was not moving, just following creature with his eyes, still too stunned to react.

-FLIP-

Harry turned thick yellowish page. Eye blinked and as by magic, was once again near Harry's shoulder, apparently reading the book.

Dudley, having nothing more to do, fell unconscious to the floor.

**Sage, Private Drive 4. August, 9.**

'Report for later' №319

Registered Harry's energy being siphoned into ECG. Similar to the record №307 (August, 4).

But this time, energy altered construct, it gained few unprogrammed functions:

1. Blinking (construct has no eyelid).

2. Changing expressions from shock to glee and feral smile

3. 'Skin' wave like motions (high possibility of hypnotizing effect on target).

4. Construct's pupil became more detailed and fluid (high possibility of hypnotizing effect).

5. Construct showed some movement independence, which was expressed in the non-programmed approach to the 'target' instead of restoring position next to the checkpoint 'shoulder'.

Included construct's code and video feed from gauntlet's navigational camera.

-Report saved.-

**Harry Potter, Private Drive 4. August, 9.**

Harry Potter was examining image of big animated floating eye. He was proud he could animate 'eye' with his limited skill and in such short time, but it was not that scary and still far from perfect. Why Dudley fainted?

He hoped that switching from potentially dangerous object to small supposedly 'magical' creature will be enough to tone effect down, but it made things worse. Apparently Dudley was too scared to even move.

At least he got to practice some spells. Compulsion - previously casted on book to gain attention. Concealment - on rolled up newspaper. Confundo - while opening door to define touch's parameters. All what was left – turn on ECG illusions in correct moment and slight touch to Dudley's ear by newspaper (behind Harry's neck). Was something wrong with spells?

Harry shrugged. It was not important now, at least not today. What metered was that he received response from McGonagal and finished reading and scanning texts from his books on magic.

Letter he got from McGonagal showed that Harry will need to buy a lot of books from normal world to keep up with normal studies and that was a problem. Harry had no normal money and had no source of income. He will have to pay 'Gringots' a visit. They should be able to convert few galleons into pounds.

Magical books posed another problem. Good books on enchanting seemed to be rare, books with useful enchantments were even more so. It was frustrating, really. How inaccurate, carefree and under detailed books he got were. Not helping one bit with 'unholy amount of math' remarks they were using whenever they could.

Still, he managed to find few more useful things in books for enchanting muggle items. Those were 'permanent sticking', 'mobilus' and "reinforcement" from book 'Enchanting muggle machines' (book mostly for steam engines), 'feather light', 'magic gathering' and 'anti-corrosion' in 'Various way's of flying'. Other things like 'Self-drying wood' or 'liquid filtering' were simply useless for Harry's purposes.

Texts on 'Containing magic' were somewhat useful. They made possible to store energy or disguise signatures of magically active objects. Also it gave few references on shielding from active search, other containing theories and explained passive and active enchantments from point of energy consumption. Still no luck with shielding objects from magic. May be he can invert containing methods somehow? Rework anti-search shielding inward?

Harry's gaze drifted over growing to-buy list to a small rubber ball which was completely ignoring gravitation for last two hours. He will also have to ask someone, what he did wrong and why combination of 'reinforcing' and 'immobility' was that effective. Good thing he charged runes only partially and was not able to implement 'magic gathering' yet, but he will later need it along with 'permanent sticking' and some kind of deactivation condition.

**Albus Dumbldore. Somewhere in Europe. August, 10.**

-"Albus! Old friend! Long time no see!"

-"Kirro, is that you?"

-"It's me, Albus, it's me. How are you? What brought you to this hole?"

-"Time was not kind to me, Kirro, but i'm still alive and kicking and don't plan to go down at least for few more decades." - Albus said cheerfully - "As for why I'm here, I'm seeking local collector. He has few rare books and items of Void nature. What about you?"

-"I'm just passing through. I want to visit magical reserve not far from here. So, what do you want from Sammy? May be I can help?"

-"Oh, you know him! That may make things a little easier. Also you may be just the right person to help me with my quest. You see, I seek knowledge on familiar-beast, nor alive nor dead, aspects include Void, few commons and something unknown"

-"Interesting combination, but I may know few. First of all, there are various creatures born from void alone or magic and void. You can find plenty about them in the Alexandrian Library. Sammy's library has almost nothing on them, but he has few references on human created guardians with void aspect. Also, you may not be aware, but things that fall from the stars also have aspect of void. A bit different, but void. Like Void metal. And it is exactly Sammy's research project. Third place you might want to visit is under Moscow, there is laboratory researching void magic."

-"Thanks, Kirro. You already helped a lot. Let me get you a drink and I will be back on my way."

-"You are welcome. Last one note: don't mix actual void and void magic, those two are totally different powers usually treated as one due to rarity. Tunguska showed difference clearly. In case you are searching not magic but actual void, you will have to start somewhere else."

-"I was not aware of it, thanks. And I believe I'm searching for powerful magical creature."

**Tabane Shinonono and Chifuyu Orimura****, workshop in Japan. August, 10.**

-"Tabane?!" - called Chifuyu into huge Hangar - "TABANE!" - only response she got was echo.

Chifuyu decided to use another approach. Watching through various items on tables she selected one most complex and fragile. Placed it on her palm, raised about her head:

-"Ta-ba-ne, If you will not come out now, this device is going to suffer for your sins. I'm dropping it at three. O-one... Two-o... Three-e..." - she stretched.

Unknown device slipped from Chifuyu's palm only to be caught by Tabane's hands almost near the floor.

-"It is always working." - cheered Chifuyu.

-"Chifuyu, you are evil!" - Anime tears on Tabane's face.

-"Sorry, but there are no other ways to catch you attention and I'm low on time. I just brought some documents you requested. By the way, why would you need documents and programs for military training? Especially on catching deserters and criminals?".

Tabane immediately reverted to active and cheerful self.

-"You will be surprised. It is our pilot friend from Great Britain."

-"How Great Britain military training program is related to first male pilot?"

-"They are not related, at least not yet." - Tabane gave Chifuyu huge smile and snatched mentioned documents - "You see, plan with social services gave unexpected results." - Tabane paused for a second due to noise of the scanner.

-"Report I planted got marked as false. As I expected. But it was not the thing that got intercepted. Social worker sent to investigate never reached house, he returned to office and said that this was a bad joke." - Tabane was finished scanning and started furiously typing - "I planted one more report, but this time used boy's photo, no address - just general location and marked it as confirmed high priority. What I found, was this." - Tabane started video of social worker and policeman questioning people around Private Drive.

On Video both were confronted by strangely dressed person and disappeared into thin air. Few moments later they reappeared alone and went back to the city like nothing happened.

-"What was that?"

-"I don't know. But it looks like every person somehow related to that document forgot about its existence." - Tabane finished typing ant turned to Chifuyu - "I have a suspicion, that people questioned by social worked lost their memories either, but could not check yet."

-"Curious. Got anything else? What about that strangely dressed person?"

-"Nothing. He doesn't exist. Satellites spotted him and three more people watching over Private Drive 4, their general hiding skill is pitiful, but they are one moment there, next they are not."

-"Definitely some kind of organization with low moral constraints on human experimentation and high technology. But why those documents?"

-"That's simple"- came Tabane's voice from under one of consoles. - "I just decided that one particular military base became a bit rusty and can use a fair amount of training by catching one of our nonexistent friends near Private drive. Including full blockade of region and searching homes closely. Also may use this as opportunity to download some reports I desperately need from IS."

-"Somebody innocent may get hurt. Did you take it into account?"

-"Of course" - now voice sounded somewhere from the selling and with slight echo - "First off all. Photo will be a bit different so soldiers will be reluctant to use force. Unknown organization on other hand will suspect coincidence or even better - lucky shoot from someone. By the way, observer's scan on weapon is negative. He has almost no metal on him." - Tabane's voice moved again - "Second. Communicational equipment is not unusual for military – connection to IS won't be a problem. Third. Private Drive 4 or boy will not be targeted, just part of check. Higher command chain will know that this is practice, target doesn't exist or is a professional with order to hide and resist, nothing more. And finally, fourth. From what I saw, I have faith in these unknowns. I just hope they will give me some clues, like evacuating from region and taking boy with them."

Tabane was once again near Chifuyu. Thoughtful expression on her face.

-"Unfortunately I'm not sure if I can trace IS quantum beacon to their shelter. Ten days ago navigational software went high ware somewhere around Charring Cross Road. I satellite-scanned region and spot it disappeared from few times, but could not find anything. Military scanner may be more useful and I will have one at least in one location. Also this time I will know where to look"

-"So you just want to shake their hive a bit."

-"Correct." - cheerful voice came from console's speaker.

**Harry Potter, London. August, 11.**

Hard part of getting muggle money for a ride was solved - one simple 'reparo' on one of Dudley's long forgotten and broken toys, trip to the park and Harry had enough money for the ride to Leaky Cauldron. From there things became a lot easier.

Harry sold some galleons for pounds. Confirmed that vault will be refilled from main account. Got few hundreds galleons more and bought almost all books he needed, plus book for second to fifth Hogwarts years. Only unfulfilled magic related task was to get someone check enchanted rubber ball - people in Diagonal alley were mostly sellers, not crafters and Goblins requested large fee for consultation.

Next were mundane items, so Harry was in trade center, at floor dedicated to school supplies.

-"Excuse me sir."

-"Yes, can I help you?"

-"Um, I'm going to learn in boarding school focused on engineering and I would like to buy enough supplies for a whole year. Also I'm not sure what I will need in terms of supplies"

-"I see. We have wholesale stationery department on this floor, where you can buy pencils, pens and other simpler equipment. We will go there in a moment. As for engineering part... Do you know what exactly you will work with?"

-"Um... Mostly programming, projects drafting and work with metals. Probably I will need microscope, telescope, soldering-iron, camp-fridge, two thermoses, few dozen rubber balls for my project and various lenses for precise work. Let's start with this, others I will decide on the go."

-"Ok. You can find some instruments for metal work 2 stories higher. For drafting, you are just in place. I recommend taking this handbook on design patterns, mathematical tables and lots of other stuff, it is not required by schools but damn handy even for professionals. Then there are various types of graph paper. I doubt you will need logogriphic paper this early, but other types might be useful. Finally we have big selection of various drawing equipment here..." - shop assistant then proceeded describing various types and pieces of equipment Harry never heard or seen before.

**Dudley Dursley, Private Drive 4. August, 13.**

-"Good morning, Mum." - Dudley entered kitchen.

-"Good morning, Pumpkin. Breakfast will be ready soon" - Said Petunia clearly indicating Harry near the stove - "But if you want, you can take something from the fridge."

-"Thanks, Mum" - Dudley opened fridge's door and took a look inside.

...

-"You know, I will probably wait for a breakfast" - a bit pale Dudley carefully closed fridge's door.

Today, during breakfast Dudley was uncharacteristically slow with food and double checking every bit of it, while Harry in his cupboard was desperately trying not to laugh.

**Albus Dumbldore, reading book on Void, Alexandria Library. August, 14.**

Most dangerous Void creatures are those that were born by void itself and hold Void as primary aspect. They can't live, they can't die, they simply exist. Immensely powerful, often aggressive with wide range of abilities, they can pose treat to anyone simply because there are no wards to stop them. Given enough space they can vanish using some form of void magic, then they travel and observe "outside world" before appearing once more in a place of their choosing.

_"That's concerning. There's definitely enough space in Hogwarts"_

Here are most dangerous of them:

_Archalex_ - as from Archon(king) and Alexo(defender), summoned or created for sole purpose of protecting his Archon. Deadly if provoked and never leaves his master's side. Matter created by void.

_Atronach_ - form of energy being of the void, aggressive but loyal if correctly created. More like a will forced on energy, or by other words, created by Void Mages of old. Can have mix of aspects alongside Void, usually capable of magic or telekinesis, but weakest of all in term of physical protection. Dangerous in combat due to high intelligence, but were used as commanders for other creatures and scouts for their ability to sense magic and emotions.

_Void Golem_ – any kind of autonomous magical construct tossed into a Void. There he gets charged, gains sentience and new powers. Void Golem is considered as Void-born because Will of the Void gave it life. It has weakest intellect, magical powers and abilities but is among strongest in term of physical power. For those to fight it, be aware, its body is nearly indestructible for physical means.

Void Golem is the only void creature incapable of flight, and long time survival outside of void realm – will revert back to an item and all magic will be lost.

_Void Elemental_ - Will born from energy, "will of magic" or more often "rage of magic". Intelligent, Strong, usually only one main aspect and no secondary, but various exceptions are known. Dangerous, since has no damageable physical representation but can influence physical world.

_Void Dragon_ - mighty beast. Resemblance to dragon only in appearance and abilities, but on completely different power level. Energy gained sentience and own will. Born where powerful magical sources and void clashes. Overprotective of their territory and possessions. Void Dragon has almost complete magical resistance, can mark and transport items of its liking with Void. This beast is also known for traveling between void and matter realms, but it rarely visits ours for long. There are no records of slain Void Dragons in history, so there may be a lot of unknowns. Warning: Never touch an item marked by Void Dragon if you want to live!

_Void Spirit _– yet another creature born in void, but this time of knowledge and information. A mere shadow of what once was a living creature or creatures. Usually calm, intelligent yet insane - no own will, no target, no emotions. One spirit can contain memories of thousands living beings, their wisdom may as well be infinite, but never trust their judgment completely. Once in our world will start vanishing back to Void.

_"Oh, I hope Harry's familiar is not in this list, but some of them fit description nicely"_

Magic capable of hurting Void-born creatures is rare, mostly of transfiguration and fire nature. It is simpler to temporally strip creature of its power - Void and then kill it. Most Void-born creatures become gradually weaker when in environment with low amount of empty space, like under water, small closed or piled rooms. Detecting them is a hard work - their presence can be concealed by various space expanding artifacts and is almost nonexistent, but they always leave a lot of clearly readable Void traces around places they visit.

_"I will need to update wards back in Hogwarts."_

**Harry Potter. Private drive 4. August, 15.**

Buying all that graph paper and equipment proved to be brilliant idea. Holographic picture over paper, two hours and Harry had perfect blueprint for original IS titanium shield with carbon based passive cooling system. One more hour and shield got symmetric slots for various crystals and stones on both sides, concentric rounds for runes and place for potential "control panel" at inner side.

There were two problems left – one caused by resent discovery of white ashes on place of first rubber ball and second – somebody will need to make this shield.

First probably can be answered by new reading material and fixed by some testing on junk metals. Second is up to goblins only. Creating shield at mundane side will be too expensive and will raise questions. But do goblins know what titanium or carbon is?

In the meantime I probably should create some more mage-like illusions. May be even create something to cover IS parts in an emergency case?

**Dudley Dursley, Private Drive 4. August, 16.**

-"Pumpkin, please bring me furniture spray." - voice came from second floor.

Dudley was currently in the living room, playing. When Petunia's request hit the home, he turned his head towards 'freak' on pure reflex, intended to readdress the task.

-"Har.." - shiver ran down Dudley's spine - "..ry, ... d-do you know whe-re f-furniture sp-pray is?" - Apparently two dark-green iridescent projectors instead of eyes were too unnerving to talk straightly to their owner and even more unnerving to order him around.

-"Try locker in the bathroom."- Said Harry returning to his cleaning duties.

-"T-tha-anks." - _"Were that blue sparks on tips of Harry's fingers?"_

**Sage (first person), Private Drive 4. August, 16.**

One more prank. I don't like the fact that he is tormenting his cousin but that is not Harry's fault that textbook insisted on showing illusions to friends for some insight, isn't it. And as far as I can see, it is not his fault that he doesn't have friends either. Who would want to become enemies with local gang of 'good' boys? Dudley is only possible contact.

Back to event processing: there were no energy leaking into ECG, this time it was leaking directly to the eyes and I managed to register channels responsible for energy flow. Immediately scanned them and energy layers around. One more surprise for me and more reports to Tabane - 11 channels to each eye (My protocols will probably force me to test these channels later). I already counted 174 channels and keep finding more. And this is outer layer only! What will I find when I get to middle layers of core's supporting environment? And what will be near core itself?

**Albus Dumbldore and Minevra McGonagal, Hogwarts, headmasters office. August, 17.**

-"At least you came earlier then you promised, Albus" - said tired Minevra with bags under her eyes - "And no, I will not allow you to go anywhere even for an hour. First you have to check and submit new curriculum, then there are few house elves that need to be tied to Hogwarts wards. Next will be books and materials sent by Board of Governors, they sent few letters for you, here..."

-"Minevra, in 2 days I have an Wizengamot meeting, I need to be ready for it."

-"Then you will have to finish your share of work fast." - Snapped Minevra - "By the way, you missed this Daily prophet edition and I believe you would like to read it. This is from Harry Potter and we will have to talk about it later. You have 15 minutes before I will be back with curriculum." - With these words she left the office.

Albus gave a look toward newspaper and his eyes went wide. He saw article "Boy-Who-Lived demonstrated unknown protective magic in Leaky Cauldron" for the fist time.

5 Minutes later Albus was changing his robes hastily and thinking:

_"Will need to ask Hagrid and Professor Quirrell for a full memory. Ask Tom in Leaky Cauldron for record books - unfortunately checking magical traces is too late. In the end - check Flitwick as a mean to save some time, he probably turned upside down whole library but found something similar."_

-"Albus, are you ready?"

Sigh. _"But all of this will have to wait at least one more week"_. Unfortunately he totally forgot about letter.

**Harry Potter, Gringots. August, 20.**

-"Mr. Potter, it is highly unusual to receive such a detailed blueprint on muggle paper and request for a muggle materials from a hereditary wizard, especially so young one."

-"I understand you, Mr. Jawshreder, but I was raised by non-magical guardians and muggle things are common for me."

-"That explains it then. But, why would you need such a huge shield?"

-"I'm making a golem. It will be able to use it with ease."

-"If you want to hide information Mr. Potter, just don't say anything, but please, don't lie. It may be considered as offence by Goblins." – Jawshreder glared at Harry – "So, you already have someone or something able to use it. It is fine with me. I was just curios. As for price, it will cost you around 20 galleons for first and one-two more per each copy since we will be duplicating it with spell."

-"Thanks for warning. I will order three shields then."

-"You obviously plan to enchant it and additional shields are for testing enchants, am I correct?"

-"Yes you are."

-"You see, I'm familiar with carbon based materials – we keep track of muggle metallurgy. This particular alloy will support structure quite well, but has lower magical volume and will draw magic to itself destabilizing whole system."

-"You mean that shield will either overload or I will need to use fewer enchantments? It can't be removed. It is part of cooling system."

-"Cooling? Not sure why shield may need cooling, but it does look like this one can take any usual fire for quite some time. Countering fiendfire with additional enchantments perhaps? Hm, doesn't matter. There are few fitting non-muggle magically passive metals I can offer. They are heavier, but cooling and structure support will be a lot more effective. I will just make this tubes a bit thinner, may be use one metal for tubes other for these plates. Will that be okay with you?"

-"Yes, it should be fine in such case, thanks. But why helping? Erm… What's your profit?"

-"Simple, I lose nothing. But you will need less time to enchant this, find flaws and then come back for new, perfected shield. And you will come and not one, but multiple times. Better result will raise your enthusiasm, I can clearly see it. So by saving some time for you I will receive galleons more often."

-"Oh, probably you are correct. So what of final price?"

-"Due to rare materials we will have to wait for my assistant to update our price list, it will take just a bit longer. Anything else?"

-"Um… I have one more blueprint for you. Here."

-"Interesting. Four hollow spheres with unusual mountings, each fit into other like a nested doll…"

**Harry Potter, Private Drive 4. August, 22.**

Harry closed one more book with a sigh. _"Need to find some kind of page-flipping spell or device. Doing it manually for IS to scan is too slow and boring." _Harry locked at his extended trunk and few dozens books inside. _"At least I don't need to read all of them myself, just selected parts and collates."_

At the start of august, after reading two books fully by himself and skimming through third, Harry found books about magic lacking in almost everything: content, readability and often sense. What can you say if some books had no list of content, alphabetical index or anything else to simplify search? Even references to other books were just stating names and authors, no page or chapter. Already being used to highly organized textbooks provided by IS, Harry scanned one book in hope to get at least text search function working. What he found in 'scanned' directory surprised and pleased him a lot.

IS not only converted scanned images to text, but also organized it using some kind of pattern search. So Harry got database-like section for books, authors and definitions. In case IS missed something from definition section, Harry just needed to mark word and it was automatically forming new article with general info and references to all books or section with the word. Adding spells, runes, and enchantment sections was not hard too. Harry created few more patterns to add 'wand-movement' related text to spells, unrecognized symbols to runes, and finally arrays of unrecognized symbols to rune based enchantments.

Having such database simplified research on spells and enchantments a lot.

Sigh. _"It's better to start on books for magical school now, may be even perform an energy-scan on some of them, so that I can use quantum storage"_

**Tabane Shinonono and Chifuyu Orimura****, workshop in Europe. August, 27.**

-"That was anticlimactic"

-"Understatement of a century" –Tabane replied drily.

-"Military went around the house as if there is a vacant spot. What the hell went wrong?"

-"Don't know. Connection with IS was also blocked. Damn house damps all radio signals and boy never left it today."

-"What do you plan to do?"

-"Direct approach probably. Boy left house multiple times, even disappeared, but time frame was too short to secure him and there were these invisible observers. I need more time."

-"You know it isn't that long to just grab someone and go."

-"You are the one forgetting about supposed self destruction this time."

-"Oh right… First September is soon, where he will be learning?"

Tabane checked her computer – "His relatives tried to enroll him into St. Brutus but documents mysteriously disappeared. Now he is registered for some private, nameless boarding school. I was not able to get location either."

-"Means some secret facility and we may be low on time."

-"Yes. I can't allow that since I'm not able to trace them. We will have to take him now. Can you do it?"

-"I suppose."

-"I recently finished one shielded deep-sleep capsule, it should be able to prevent self destruction. Take it. Your invisibility already unlocked, but we will have to discuss other details on the move"

-"When do you plan to do it?"

-"Only when he leaves Little Winning since it might have additional tracking systems and is known to observes. Best case – when he is boarding some kind of transport. But it may be not possible until first of September."

**Harry Potter, Little Winning. August, 29.**

Harry Potter was currently running from local gang. He knew, that they could do nothing to him, but he wanted to test, how his new rubber rune-balls would work in "Live environment". So he turned into deadlock and prepared few balls for throwing. Soon Dudley's friends appeared from behind a corner.

-"What the meter, buddy? We just want to give you a gift as s memory of our friendship before you leave to you school, aren't we guys?" – Malcom stated in a mocking tone, his words approved by gang's laughter.

Harry ignored him slowly backing into deadlock, gang following him and slowly surrounding.

-"Or is week little Harry afraid of big scary us?"

Harry threw rubber balls at his "pursuers", one for each.

-"Four." - said Harry.

-"What? Potter, do you even know, what I will do to you for this?" - started Dennis.

-"Three."

-"Especially if this thing will not release my t-short!" - Dennis screamed last half as he found that now not only ball was glued to his t-short, but also to his left hand.

-"Two." - continued Harry.

Dennis raised his right hand, collected it in a fist and moved towards Harry.

-"One."

Gordon decided to assist his companion, both hands free, ball glued to lower part of the leg. Other members of the gung were trying to free their closes and hands.

-"Zero."

Dennis's glued right shoulder started moving slower then he started slowly falling, left shoulder forward. Gordon's right leg tripped and he fell chest on the ground. Everyone went silent.

-"Hm, surprisingly, that may even fit for combat." - said Harry watching Dennis's lying torso and Gordon's still airborne leg. Turned towards the entrance and went away muttering - "Good thing I made immobility delayed and slowly activating or they would have crippled themselves" - then louder - "It will come of in few minutes, as soon as battery will die down."

At this point boys seemed to regain their voices and started screaming something at Harry, but he simply went away.

Four minutes later strange rubber balls unglued themselves and warmed to point where boys were forced to through away or release dangerous things. Pierce being more practical one tried to search for them later, but found nothing. Only Hurry knew that balls turned into ash due to overuse of magic on weak material.

**Sage (First person). Little Winning. August, 29.**

May even fit for combat? Does he understand what he created? I need to fix his logic and fast.

It will not only fit for combat, it will be perfect. Cheap, undetectable by radar material, can be ordered anywhere, almost indefinite storage time, can be charged long before battle. It is too weak to completely stop an IS, but even in current form it can immensely help - just one small ball in hand, wing or leg means 140KJ more physical power to move it. Opponent's IS will have to rebalance power levels, slow down a bit. Even 4 minutes time limit is acceptable.

And what if this ball will be turning "immobility" on and off randomly all the time? It probably will work longer and IS will be forced to act like in turbulence zone, decreasing both speed and maneuverability to ensure stability. Add few more randomly working balls and your opponent will be as slow as turtle.

In worst case, opponent will be able to use some kind of energetic weapon to destroy balls without harming itself or use brute force to gather all of them and destroy by pressure. Still it won't be easy to reach them, in some cases - impossible or will need a lot of time.

-"Notification: New weapon record added into Suppression section;"

That should do the thing.

**Albus Dumbldore and Nicolas Flammel, Location unknown. August, 31.**

-"Albus, you insolent child! What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you receive my stone?"

-"Sorry Nicolas, but I'm in dire need of some information" - retaliated Albus, then mused - _"Like you will ever give me real stone, probably unfinished, failed or cursed example. May be even excellent fake."_

-"Then ask your questions fast and leave my home."

-"Creature with multiple primary aspects, one of them Void, one or more unknown. No life or death aspect."

-"Huh? So you also were at I.S. Introduction event two month ago? I didn't see you there." - replied clearly surprised Flammel _"I thought you wizards despite everything mundane."_ -"Impressive girls, aren't they?"

-"What are you talking about?" - it was Dumbldore's turn to be surprised. - "I need to identify one man's familiar. He is at fourth month of bonding and needs help."

-"Pity. There goes my hope that some wizards are at least aware of outer world."

-"What girls? Did muggles managed to capture someone or something magical?" - Dumbldore got wary.

-"Nothing like this and it is already dealt with." - said Flammel with mysterious smile _"I will leave it as surprise for you, just half a century more and it will be a painful kick towards reality for wizarding world" _- "Back to your question. I assume you already found some common info, so I will start with rarest creatures" - Flammel paused for a second, collecting his thoughts. - "What do you know about Ginnies?"

Dumbldore sighted, he hated this games. At least if he is at a receiving side. He preferred and was used to getting all available information and form complete picture in his mind, not to play games of guesses and omissions. Of course he himself was always trying to give as little information as possible.

-"Do you want to say, that they are of void and not alive nor death?" - Flammel gave a happy nod, he liked doing this to Dumbldor - "Curious, but I doubt it is what I need"

-"You said, you could not identify it, so I gave you the one with best ability to mask itself" - again in happy voice _"And one not seen for last 6 thousand years"_.

-"We can't identify it, since we can't find it or its magical center."

-"Naxivetei may be? Sentient Void fog. It is a bit too huge to be seen" - now Flammel got curious. With willing or young master, familiar channel should be easily seen. Finding familiar's location shouldn't be an issue.

-"May be. Can it cause familiar's channel to be directed inward in case it is in same place as its master?"

-"You could have said that bit about inward channel earlier. No you wouldn't miss second core then. Come to think about it, you wouldn't miss any parasite's core either. There are few symbiotic creatures which can blend with masters body, and create an effect of inward channel, but they are Alive. Hm-m." - Flammel was pacing through the room - "Anything else you can tell?"

-"Just that it may be more powerful then Flawkels, intelligent and overprotective. Might be able to use magic."

-"More powerfull then phoenix?!" - Nicolas's eyes clouded for a moment - "Unfortunately Void-borns are your best bet then. Nobody had a Void-born familiar before, far too powerful and alien. Servants - yes, familiars - no. There just might be something completely different about them and all of them can be unseen if they wish to be."


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: draft - still no beta. Most likely next chapter will not come out without beta.

**Chifuyu and Akio, Little Winning. September, 1**

-"Chifuyu, our target has visitors. One contact."

-"Finally, so our waiting is over."

-"Perhaps."

-"Give me the picture." - Holographic screen appeared before her. On it huge man was leading Harry out of Private Drive 4. Few seconds later one more man in ridiculous light-pink robes with sparking stars appeared near them - "First one came on foot unmasked?"

-"Yes, he came out from neighborhood. Also new one interferes with some of our scanning equipment."

-"I'm preparing to go out, try establishing connection with Sage using my IS as soon as possible."

-"On it… THEY DISAPPEARED" – image on holographic screen was clear, no visitors, no boy.

-"Damn it. Akio, what is their location?"

-"Can't track them by signal strength or direction all radio signals from sage vanished, quantum signal is jumping wildly and IS's geo-location system went high ware. They might be still here though"

-"Send notification to Tabane, I will fly around a bit, will try to get a better signal"

-"No radio signals or radio reflections, no infrared, sound or sunlight refraction or reflections, no defined quantum signal… I want that cloaking system!"

**Chifuyu and Akio, one hour later**

-"Chifuyu, they are already in center of London. Target is moving towards King Cross station. They will be there in 15 minutes. They are using local Metro"

-"Thanks, I'm on my way. Will be near King Cross in 3 minutes."

-"There will be a lot of people nearby. Metro Entrance is under station's roof and I doubt you will have enough space to fly, you might have to get down."

-"I know, Tabane said that I need to board train in worst case. Please, relocate capsule closer to London."

-"Relocating. Got message from Tabane: boy is not registered for any train so ticket should be anonymous, you will have to observe him closely."

Four minutes later Chifuyu was on her foot waiting at King Cross station and observing local Metro entrance. Ten minutes later her target entered station.

-"Have a visual, target is not alone, one observer."

-"Any chance to do it now?"

-"May be, but I don't see a way to disable that Huge man fast enough and this part of station is observed by cameras. I will have to wait till they reach platform. I see few cameras here, can you connect to them?"

-"No, cameras are not connected to any accessible network. We are not in Japan, I doubt locals know about such things as Internet. It is a wonder station has own site, Tabne's influence probably"

-"Do they have security plans there?"

-"Basic plans on the way."

-"At least something. By the way, everything just got even harder with the boy."

-"What happened? Did they disappeared again?"

-"No, observer just left. Boy is all alone. That means there are others or some kind of tracking device."

-"Scanning is impossible. He is already interfering with radio, so there should be some kind of device with him anyway. Check for cameras and other observers first then approach so that I can scan him. And don't show yourself to the boy, he might recognize you."

-"And how recognizing me is a bad thing?"

-"He might cause unwanted attention. Also tracker may work as a bug"

-"Damn. So either I get him at platform in case he is alone or directly from train. And I can't spot observers, which is unnerving. Connection to Sage?"

-"No. Tabane did warned us about extremely low range."

-"He turned to platforms 9 and 10, but he looks unsure. There is only one train. Check it please. Also I will try to get a bit closer to establish connection." - Chifuyu was already getting closer to the boy.

-"Full of Muggles as always. What platform do we need again?"

-"9 and 3 quarters, mother".

-"Huh?" - Akio immediately recognized confusion in Chifuyu's voice.

-"What's wrong?"

-"Don't know. Whole Family of red-headed strangely dressed people were talking about 'Muggles' and platform 9 and 3 quarters. Back to the task, target is at 30 meters."

-"Still no connection, in fact signal is getting weaker."

-"I lost him. Do you have his location?"

-"Um, according to map he is staying at one place just at the center of the column and you are 20 matters away. Radio signal completely disappeared, but quantum signal is strong and traceable. Try getting closer. How did you lost him?"

-"Some flash to my right got my attention for a moment, when I turned my eyes back, he was not there. Sent you video log from wrist camera, check it."

-"Checking. Chifuyu, why are you constantly evading one side of the column?"

**Sage, London, King-Cross station. September, 1.**

Ok, this is not working, I simply can't block Harry's energy from leaving, nor was I able to shield Harry from that radiation - too week and precise pulses. Let's recall the meeting once more, may be it will help.

First, we quantum teleported to a small ice cream café. How Harry or these 'mages' are alive I don't know, but I got a lot of data Tabane will be really interested to see. 37 seconds later (2 seconds after finding place to sit) small part of Harry's energies, he constantly emits into atmosphere, gained vector towards our 'host', specifically toward something under table. That was curious but is not important right now. (Secondary task and one more report for Tabane is enough right now, since it is not related to the problem directly).

During the talk Albus was answering Harry's questions very vaguely (Hurry didn't notice or got temporally misguided), turned down family related questions claiming that Harry is too young and basically confirmed that there is a serial killer set for Harry's blood. Again Albus turned down/evaded questions related to said Killer. (High priority task confirmed: Gather any available information on Volondemort and Death Eaters. Keep guard up in magical world).

For some emotion-related questions Albus's eyes were twinkling. Again curious, unfortunately energy scanning was not available.

When Harry asked about possibility to leave magical world and learn on his own since study program and school was clearly 'lucking', Aged man's become alert (higher pulse and subtle sweating). He informed Harry of number of Ministry laws and school-contract limitations which prevented Harry from abandoning Hogwarts. (Need to research their laws)

Albus told Harry few stories about familiars, mostly dangers of strong unrestrained and not registered magical beasts, questioned Harry a bit. He clearly had some ulterior motive here, but what it can be? During some of the questions I detected directed radiation emission: extremely subtle direct energy pulses were influencing Harry's 'field of energy dispersion' causing him to lose bits and peaces of own free energy in sender's direction. Can't say what happens next - too subtle and too far to detect. What's bad: lost energy was transferring imprints with same frequencies and amplitudes as Harry's brain waves and was previously located around Harry's head. Probability 83% - that it was something related to mind reading. (Emergency task confirmed: find a way to block unknown influence.)

The moment energy dispersed by Harry towards table lost it's vector, Albus left us with Hagrid, claiming that he was low on time.

Now, my problem. How to shield boy from that mind-influence?

**Harry, London, King-Cross station. September, 1.**

Now that Hagrid left and Harry was free from constant distractions, it was time to think about talk with Headmaster at Florian's ice-cream cafe.

_"So lets sum the talk up."_

Harry shuddered while slowly walking through crowded train station. Ice cream was testiest thing he ever tried in his life (not that he tried much things in his life), but all that stares at 'Boy-who-leaved' accompanied by 'Albus Dumbldore himself' caused a lot of lost nerves.

_"According to Headmaster this school provides no education in any of the subjects required for a job in modern world, offers no qualification outside of magic society, no guaranties that there will be place for him in said society, have a lot of restriction, does not prepare students for future life, no clubs or any other cultural activities. And that is only top of the Iceberg."_

Few minutes ago he asked policeman about platfom 9 and 3 quarters and got a laugh. So where is it?

_"So why did I agreed to go? Why do I want to go?"_

Spotting sign for 'Platform 9' Harry decides to scout it.

_"Probably because I want to learn magic and don't want them to bind my magical core, or secondary core as IS is referring to it. At least I know that IS will work anywhere – Dumbldore said that Gringots and Olivanders are magically satiated areas, around same level as Hogwarts. By the way, what if magic allows me to use IS?"_

Harry was once again recalling his talk with Dumbldore, while searching for any abnormalities in his surroundings.

_"Where is this platform?"_

Few moments later he spotted pillar with no people around.

_"Strange. Everywhere else is crowded, however this pillar looks almost deserted"_

Coming closer showed that pillar was covered in some kind of silver and green waves, as if something was washing over it.

_"Probably this is it"_ thought Harry pushing his hand through – "Found it" – _"Here we go."_

Walking through wavy portal overloaded some of Harry's senses due to noise and light differences, casing him to miss big family of redheads whose Matriarch was screaming about 'muggles' and one low priority message from IS.

"Notification: Assigning code name 'Mage Sigh' to CE type channels 178 and 189. Registering energy composition N70PC30, 0.04EU/h as potential power supply for 'Mage Sigh'. Channels 176-197 test progress 28%, ~268h till completion. Scheduling 'Mage Sigh' testing as medium priority task, blocked by current testing. Scheduling testing for other senses with medium priority." Not that Harry would have paid any attention to redheads or notification as he was low on time, tired from all that noise on the station and IS was literally spamming Harry with messages today.

**Harry, train's compartment. September, 1.**

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." - asked redhead boy from the doorway.

Startled Harry rises his head from the book to look at intruder - "No, not at all, suite yourself."

-"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

Harry once again raises his head - "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you"

Ron's goes agape. _"Should have expected this. Well, at least I can test new illusion - I hope wizards can't see through illusions. People stare at me to much and this illusion may be of great help. This boy doesn't look like exception, so he will definitely ask about scar or will try something funny."_

-"So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the..." – _"Definitely not an exception"_

-"The what?"

-"Ugh, I mean... Scar...?" - last word was almost a whisper

-"What? Scar?"

-"Yeah, near... at your forehead?"

-"Huh? I don't remember having any." - with this words Harry lifts up hair. - "See?"

Ron couldn't see and so was clearly disappointed and surprised.

-"But. But...But you defeated Dark Lord!"

-"I don't remember defeating dark lords."

Ron expression was hilarious, it looked like his world was just crashed.

-"If you don't mind, I will be reading."

Ron didn't react, still in deep shock. Unfortunately for Harry, shock lasted only few moments.

-"Are you sure you are Harry Potter?"

-"I'm"

-"And you never survived killing curse, fought dragons, nundus or werewolves?"

-"I don't know what killing curse is. Never heard of nundus. And never saw dragon or werewolf. In fact I only found about magic a month or so ago." – badly suppressed mirth was in Harry's voice. Even if all he told was truth, Ron's reactions were just to much to ignore.

Ron did not disappointed Harry once more - he stared at Harry with blank look and half opened mouse.

-"Oh. I know." - Ron's voice sounded angry – "Twins are pranking me again, right?" – looks like boy misunderstood reasons of Harry's joy. – "They saw that you look like him and asked you to say that you are Harry Potter. But you have no scar, don't use glasses to read and clearly making fun of me. I'm out of here."

If anything Ron's last outburst, quick retreat and some commotion with more redheads outside amused Harry a lot. He was going to keep this illusion and video recording. _"But how did he know about glasses? My sigh was fixed two month ago, before I was informed about magical world and before I first visited Diagonal Alley."_

-Anything from the trolley dear?

**Sage, same time.**

I was sure, there will be no more big surprises, but 'magical world' keeps throwing things at me with remarkable regularity.

Teleportation, thought reading (or something close), strange gateway-portal on the column, rat with high energy readings. And now I'm trying to scan moving chocolate frog. Even with all changes to my core it is a surprise that I'm still working without any reboots from a simple overload.

And it have been only half of the day...

**Harry, one hour later.**

There was a knock on the door of Harry's compartment and the round faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

-"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

-"No, and I'm sure there is nothing alive in this compartment beside me and you. Did it run from you?"

-"Yes! He keeps getting away from me!"

-"He'll turn up, just don't give up" said Harry.

-"Yes, thanks"- said the boy miserably. -"Well, if you see him…"

He left, but Harry's peace was not long. Only five minutes later toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

-"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

-"I haven't. And ..erm.. Nevile, was it?" - after receiving a short nod Harry continued - "Nevile already was here. By the way, why don't you ask older student to use some kind of summoning or searching charm."

Girl froze, it was clear that such simple solution never entered her mind.

-"Oh thanks, Never thought of it. I saw few student nearby, who probably can help." - said now much less tearful Neville - "I will go then."

-"I will go with you. I don't want to miss opportunity to see or hear about new spells. And may be even ask few questions. My eyes are a bit tired of reading anyway." - said Harry while automatically tossing book to the side and going towards compartment door.

-"Um.. Neville Longbotom. You can call me Neville." - Neville moved towards Harry extending his hand what brought Hermione out of her meditative state.

-"Hermione Granger. Did your book just disappear?" -

-"Call me Harry then." - Harry accepted handshake, then turned to Hermione - "And no, my book didn't disappear. I have magically extended bag here, you probably did not noticed. You know, really useful staff to take most of you books with you" - He did have such bag besides him, for purpose of masking IS storage. It was too small to store more then 3-4 books and some supplies, but it was fine as an excuse.

If there were any interest in Harry's surname, it was redirected toward small bag at Harry's shoulder.

-"Why I never thought about this?! I will need to ask my parents to send me such thing."

-"We was going to help Neville wasn't we?" – said Harry leaving compartment - "These bags are far to too expensive, from 50 galleons for double volume and I kinda had no choice. Trunks are a lot cheaper and have more space. You also can try making your own storage first. I'm planning to try enchanting or charming my pockets."

These words lowered Hermione's eagerness down a grade.

-"This way, there were few Hufflepuffs three compartments away. Um… So you like learning and appear to be smart. Ravenclaw?" - asked shy boy.

-"House for those who like to learn? Probably. It suites my needs. Same as Hufflepuff."

-"You can't know what house you will be in. We will take some kind of test to be sorted." - Hermione voice was resembling a lecture from one of Harry's teachers at school.

-"But it doesn't mean I can't have a preferred house, does it?"

-"Probably not."

-"What would be your house then?"

-"I would want to be in Grifindor. Dumbldore was there. And you Neville?"

-"I don't know. My parent's were in Gryffindor, but I'm nowhere that brave." - he replied with sad voice.

-"Hmmm. Nevile, you know, you can tie some kind of spell or enchanted device to your toad. It will be much easier to search for. I bet professors will be happy to help with this." - Harry said - "By the way, such enchantment can be an interesting research project" - _"I definitely should research it - can be useful both in life and combat, for example to detect opponent or to orient in space 'blindly' using marks as lighthouses. Something like that was in software database, but for satellites. May be it will solve problem with malfunctioning navigational system."_

-"Never thought of this. You are definitely a Ravenclaw, and we are here".

-"Than what are you waiting for?"

-"Right, Sorry." – Neville knocked and after receiving invitation slid the door open. – "Sorry. Em … can you …"

Seeing as Nevile was barely able to speek, Harry interrupted - "Sorry Guys, Neville is a bit shy. We figured we could ask you to use some kind of location spell to point us towards Nevilles toad."

-"Oh, sure" – replied fifteen year old girl – "What is the name of you toad?"

-"Trevor"

Girl took out her wand and one of the writing feathers, pointed her wand at it and said - "Scrutor toad Trevor" – feather immediately started to hover over girls hand. – "Follow me, we will find it in no time".

-"Well. Good luck, Neville, I will be back at my compartment."

-"I will go with you, I want to ask few questions about enchanting trunks"

-"Thanks, see you later then."

**Harry and Hermione, Harry's compartment**

-"And I thought, I had took a lot of books with me. You have a lot more."

-"What can I say? I couldn't leave them at my house. My relatives would have destroyed them."

-"Why would they destroy books?"

-"They hate magic and anything related to magic."

-"My parents took news that I'm a witch with much more acceptance. Don't worry, yours will calm down"

-"I doubt it."

-"Trust me, they will. They just are in shock after demonstration."

-"Demonstration?"

-"Didn't the person who brought you your letter showed anything?"

-"Um. Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts, came one month ago. Said that I'm a wizard and next morning took me to Diagonal Alley. Nothing more."

Hermione was going to ask something else when the door slid open and blond pale boy entered compartment. – "I heard there is Harry Potter somewhere on the train. Have you seen him?"

-"Sorry, haven't seen him here. Have you, Hermione?"

-"No"

-"Of course, like he will be interested in some nonames" - Boy looked over some of the books on the seat, took one in the hand - "Biology?" – he threw book back and looked over Harry and Hermione with disgust - "Just two more mudbloods, lets go." – Blond said to two mean looking boys in the corridor.

-"What was that?" – asked Hermione

-"Don't know, but I don't like him."

-"Me too. By the way, you never said your surname."

-"Well, I'm Harry Potter"

-"Very funny. You are definitely not him."

-"Why is that? Is there something special about him?" – Who said Harry can't get some fun from being a celebrity?

-"Haven't you read about national celebrity Harry Potter? Sure some of your books wrote about him?"

-"As you can see, those are mostly books on runes or for mundane studying. So enlighten me."

Hermione gazed over Harry's books - "Ok, there are a lot of hero-stories and books about him and his adventures. First I thought they were just that, tales for children, but after series of articles in Daily Prophet I cha…"

-"Stop, stop, stop. What articles?"

-"Articles about incident in Leaky Cauldron, Harry Potter used ancient, wandless shield there known as 'Teguminis'. And that is why I believe that at least part of the tails is true and you can't be Harry Potter. He would have known searching spell. In the very least he would have been more self-confident then you and should have known about magic from the start"

Harry groaned, then gave a command to turn off scar-disguising illusion and raised his hair – "Don't know what was in your books but they are definitely wrong"

Photo of agape Hermione will be a good 'compromising material', but Harry was too distracted by recent news to be amused.

**Sage, Great Hall**

The Hat professor put on Harry's had was extremely complex in energy specter. Thousands of energy lines were forming squid like creature with 10 tentacles. And those tentacles were actively doing something to Pilot, sending small energy pulses and receiving them back as week single-pulse responses from nowhere. Dumbldore did something similar in that Ice cream cafe, but the Hat is more direct and not influencing 'dispersion' field at all.

One of tentacles finally stopped in one place and started sending much stronger pulses and receiving series of pulses in response. Immediately dozen or so extremely thin channels were highlighted. Channels which were connecting together various nervous centers responsible for audio and speech processing. Realization had drowned upon Sage. Dormant Channels. Those channel were always there, they just were almost inactive or had too little energy to be detected. Other tentacles apparently were searching for memory and world perception related channels if zones they were scanning were any indication. That won't do.

Sage was not able to find a way to shield Harry from this influence, but now he knew that there were channels, and channel were something he could work with. Even better, he need only to detect and sort them, then feed to firewall. Setting up firewall to 'ignore' all memory related signals from outside will be a piece of cake. Setting up filter for blocking all enforced signals onto Harry's senses will be a bit harder and longer (almost 2 seconds), but still possible. Of course he will leave sound/speech channels, it looked like the Hat was attempting to converse with Harry.

Actually all those channels were too thin to be marked as energy channels, marking them as communicational channels will make work with firewall easier and provides more reliable and effective substitution for neural connection and 'Hyper Sensor' technology.

Usually emotionless Sage was now feeling something close to .. boast and mirth? Immediately Sage went to work using his own knowledge of human brain, recordings from interaction with Dumbldore and newer data gained from Hat's ministrations. But will that be enough to cover Harry's thoughts from others?

**Sorting Hat, Great Hall**

At first this was a usual routine - an usual order from director to scan 'promising' students more properly. Hat was doing things like this for centuries.

But as soon as hat was able to establish steady mental connection something went terribly wrong. Fom the Hat's point of view boy's mind started disappearing, literally.

Previously hat's probes were able to feel what was 'thoughts', regular mental activity, even grabbed some recent memories. But now it felt almost like hat was by itself on a chair - except previously established link there was only emptiness.

Hat was confused and disoriented. For this particular child order was to distract, scan and send to Grifindor, but it could do neither without reading boy's mind. "May be the barrier is so strong, that I can't feel it? But it feels so empty. I wonder can this be a sign of 'void' headmaster asked me to look for?"

-Can you please lower you oclumency shields? I can't sort you with them up.

-I don't know what oclumency is, sir.

To the shock of the Hat, it could not determine whether Boy was saying truth or lied even boy's emotions were now consealed.

**Harry Potter, Great Hall**

-Just concentrate a bit more on any memory which has greatest significance for you and biggest amount of related emotions.

With each minute Harry was becoming more and more annoyed by the Hat. Almost five minutes long it was trying to convince him to lift something called "Legimency barrier": 'think louder', 'clear your mind', image yourself in a calm place... Hat's persistence was machine-like and it definitely was not going to sort him without reading his mind. On the other hand Harry had some kind of feeling that whatever was the reason, it was related to IS and was doubting that opening his mind for reading is a good Idea. Harry was not as cooperative as Hat wanted him to be.

Harry had already chosen House he liked and that didn't really matter where to learn if that was your goal. So why should he wait? In case Hat is malfunctioning, what should he do? Inform professors? And gain much more attention – thank you very much. Something he can do by himself? May be he could use an illusion? That should be simple - he already had a recording with hat screaming house name, he just needed to extract hat images from it, than process into 3d and send to ECG.

Software for such cases was installed by default and simple to use - copying object's visual in battle situations and then reproducing it in various places was considered as advantage at battlefield. With virtual keyboard harry could do it in few seconds, but it was not usable now (printing something at keyboard only you can see when everybody is watching? No, thank you). Add to this need to synchronize speakers with illusion and refocusing barrier to cut sound from hat… Childish? Yes. Stupid? Yes. But Harry honestly could not thing about anything else.

With a mental sight he got to work using neural output interface.

_-"Sorry Mr. Hat but I have made my choice."- _came last readable thought.

-"RAVENCLAW"

Accompanied by complete silence, Harry raised from the chair. First thing he noticed – dozens new messages from IS with different priorities and the ceiling. Plain, dirty ceiling of the Great Hall.

**Albus Dumbldore, Great Hall**

Albus was observing the sorting and thinking about one raven haired youth. Harry Potter being in Ravenclaw was changing a lot of his plans and limited control. _"What could have possessed Hat to sort Harry in Ravenclaw? I will need to question it later."_ Worst of all - smart and knowledgeable Harry means that Voldemort potentially could gain more knowledge by reclaiming Horrux from Harry. Harry simply had no chances against such rituals even with decades of training.

Slight pull from wards made Dumbldore aware of some kind of notebook in Harry's hands, boy was writing something into it dictated by older student. _"Where it appeared from?"_ What worried Albus was magical aura of the book - it was soaked in Void magic, almost like in description of Void Dragons, probably a bit weaker. If that was dragon, was it counting Harry as property, was the book just tugged along or something else?

That was one more problem. Of course Albus previously thought that the 'power he knows not' is power of Love and as result is not combat oriented, just one more definition like 'mark of equal'. Was this power related to Harry's familiar? Perhaps familiar itself? If so, it can give a real edge against Voldemort, but Harry is still a Horrux so he still must die and be as far from any real Knowledge as possible, no matter how much it pained old Headmaster.

One more pull from wards, this time much stronger, and Dumbldore noticed that notebook was in hands of other student. Immediately he was sweating - was void beast dissatisfied by location of the book? Albus was going to rise when he noticed much bigger book in Harry's hands _"Oh, he just got one more muggle book, that's a relief. I wonder, is Harry aware of his familiar in any way? He never showed any signs of awareness during talk in the morning, so book probably is from that bag. Still beast is unpredictable, thus dangerous. I need to get rid of it as soon as I finish with aspects and species test. Plans over Harry I will fix after talk with the Hat." _With this last thought Albus switched to his 'game' of predicting houses for new students.


End file.
